Torn
by foofighta
Summary: She was happy,a family&a steady job.Then he came into her life,and now Mary(Rogue)is torn between what is right,what is moral,and what is legal.Can there be reason where there is passion?ROMY
1. Prisoner Transport

Hi I'm foo, if you want to know more, check out my author profile . . .  
  
~another fic! That's two newbies in one day! ACH! Hahaha, this one is VERY VERY AU . . . but I hope you enjoy!  
  
NEW READERS TO FOO (This means you!!)  
Try out some of my other fics . . .  
-Reborn (Xmen) Gambit's life in a different light, he is in New Orleans for a period of time & meets a beautiful stranger searching for doctor Xavier...will Remy help her even if it means reliving his past? FEAT. Rogue, Xavier, The Xmen, Logan, etc. FINISHED  
-La Fille (Xmen) 12yrs post the last chapter of Reborn. Aimée, 17, is the spiting image of her dad, Gambit, and has an attitude to match. She has dealt with her life minus son pere, but when tragedy strikes her mother, Rogue, is he the only one who can help? Chap15 is up! FINISHED FEAT. OC's Aimee, Abe, O'Rya, Galena, Apollo, and old favs. Remy, Rogue, Logan, Jean, Xavier, Scott, Sinister, and Madelyne.  
- L'Homme De La Mort (Xmen) Aimée LeBeau is 17.She rescued her absentee father (Remy) from Mr Sinister, and Remy & Rogue are Finally Married. But Sinister is back. and forming the new Marauders! Worst of all, he has his eye on a necromancer who seeks refuge with The Xmen. Can Aimee protect him from Sinister's evil Plans, while trying to avoid yet another disastrous romance? Finit. FEAT. Abe, Remy, Rogue, New Marauders, Sinister, Gabrielle (Fleur's), and a new OC, Gabriel  
-Le Garcon Du Futur (Xmen) Part3 in the Aimée series! The New Marauders left her family bruised, broken, and petrified of Sinister's return. When Aimée finds a boy in the alleyway, bearing a resemblance to Herself & Gambit, she brings him back to the mansion...only to find out the truth about his harrowing past! FEAT. Gabriel, Gabrielle (Fleur's), Abe, Remy, Rogue, Apollo, Sinister, Prue.  
-Love, Sex, and Tournament Style Revenge (Tekken) Hwoarang and Jin fighting over the same girl (Julia)? Lots of tekken characters, culminating in of course... tournament style revenge YEA! Chapter 10, LUST, is posted! INSANITY ENSUES! Hwoarang, Nina, Julia, Jin, Anna, Steve, Bryan (end).  
  
------------------------------------  
  
No mutants?  
Well . . . maybe No Remy?  
Do you guys know me? Because if you did, you wouldn't ask this stupid question No Xmen?  
Yep, this is AU, that means nooo Xmen in this ficcy WELL WHAT ABOUT ROMY ACTION!?!?!  
Naturally, there will be tons . . .heh heh heh  
  
------------------------------------  
  
(Title)  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Prison Transport  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Freeze!" Mary Drake gripped her gun tightly, keeping it aimed for her perp's head. It was morning time in Mountain Laurel, a small town named for it's state flower. A chill breeze ruffled Mary's hair. It was December in Pennsylvania, and Jack Frost had been particularly naughty that year. Kids were making a fortune shoveling front walks, while their mother's were busy bundling up the toddlers in ridiculous amounts of underwear and socks. Snowmen could be seen on every front lawn, and men spent whole weekends on their roof's wiring holiday lights. The church had set out its nativity scene, and the Sunday school classes were already putting on holiday plays. Mary and her husband Robert were to guilty of overindulging in the holiday spirit, by going slightly overboard with their gifts for their 5 year old. However right now, Mary was not thinking about her daughter or her husband; she was just making sure that the criminal she was chasing wasn't armed. The man stood 5"7, Caucasian, a ski cap and a long trench coat, how cliché. There was an unidentified bulge in his left pocket, and Mary found herself actually hoping it was a gun. There wasn't a lot of criminal action in this small town, the residents liked to think it was because god watched over them, but really it was because their main manufactured goods were dairy products. No criminal in their right mind would come to this town, it was a dead end, god fearing Christians everywhere you looked and not a Gap or a Tiffanys as far as the eye could see. Sure, every once and a while they would get a problem, some teenager robbing the local gas station, but most of the calls they got over their radios were about the music being too loud.  
  
"Sir, I'm gonna ask you to slowly raise your hands above your head, my partner will lower the gun if you comply." Mary's partner said slowly. He was a tall man, broad shouldered and muscular. He was a slightly lighter skinned African American, with slightly long hair that he tied back into a ponytail. Lucas Bishop, was about 27, he was married with a two yr old, Mary's partner for 5 years, and one of her closest friends. Turning her attention back to the perp, Mary felt herself smiling slightly. The teenager looked like he was about to wet his pants.  
  
"Please, please don't tell my dad!" He whined, putting his hands above his head. Mary moved in to cuff him.  
  
"Sorry, shugah, but shopliftin' is a criminal offense, we ain't gonna let you off this time." "Aww, come on Mrs. Drake, I didn't mean it."  
  
"Get in the car, Cody." Luke chuckled as he walked towards the driver's seat.  
  
"You okay Mary?"  
  
"Ah'm fine, ah just hate when they call me Missuhs, makes me feel like ah'm 40 years old." The pair laughed and got in the car, the drive to the station was short, and Cody's dad was there already. Everyone knew each other in the town. Officer Drake, Officer Bishop, Commissioner Cassidy (He's a leader type!) were the law in this town, and everybody knew it. Bishop pulled up to the local donut shop and stopped the car outside of the drive-thru window.  
  
"Ya'h see, Lu'? Yoah what gives us cops a bad name." Mary giggled, reaching in the bag for her glazed donuts.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, well they stereotypes already there why not enjoy it? Hey you gonna eat the Jelly?"  
  
"Shh!" She hissed, responding to a radio call.  
  
'Drake? Bishop? This is the commissioner; we have a dangerous fugitive on the loose in our county. Repeat. A fugitive on the loose. He is a sexual predator, up for 23 counts of rape and 6 counts of 1st degree murder. He is armed and dangerous; proceed with force and the utmost caution. I need you two to bring him down. He was last seen on Main Street entering McGinn's tavern. I have faith in you, over and out.'  
  
Luke looked stricken, he froze, a donut midway to his mouth.  
  
"Well what are ya'h waitin' for? You heard tha' man! Lets go" They took off with a squeal of tires. Rounding on Main Street, Mary jumped out of the car, Bishop in toe. The perp had heard the siren; he was already running out of Tavern. Mary followed him. The man was fast, no doubt, maybe even faster than her, but Mary had a passion for her work . . . she wasn't going to let the jackass get away. Her feet thumped loud against the pavement, and sweat began to drip from her hairline. The perpetrator never looked back, he was a smart criminal, and left a trail of wreckage in his wake. Mary found herself in an obstacle course, dodging strewn trashcans, jumping over angry dogs. The chase was long; Mary's surroundings became nothing but a blur. The sweat literally poured off of her body. Mary discarded her jacket and ripped off her hat, letting her auburn hair flow free.  
  
"Freeze!" she yelled, reaching for her gun, her heart pumping madly in her chest, "I said Freeze asshole!" But he clearly wasn't going to stop. Mary decided she would have to take a more hostile approach.  
  
"Pow! Pow! (For lack of a better handgun sound)" She sent off two shots, and missed, but he responded with three of his own. But that second was his downfall, and upon rounding the corner she caught up with him. Mary sprung towards him, and tackled him like a lineman in the super bowl.  
  
"Wanna run huh?" She taunted, as she threw his gun across the alley, and straddled his back. The metal cuffs were cold on his skin, and she could feet him wince as they snapped on. "Dominatrix? Like it ruff yeah?"  
  
"Shut up, ya'h pervert. Ya'h have the right to remain silent, an' ah suggest you do so."  
  
"Comeon baby, give me a little taste."  
  
"Anything ya'h say can an' will be used against you in a court ah law." "Gimme some o' that sweet ass." "Ya'h have tha' right t'an attorney, if you can't afford one tha' court will provide you with one."  
  
"Yeah, you like grinding that cunt into my ass." That did it for Mary, and she had him by the hair in a second.  
  
"Ahh!" His unpleasant screams were the only noises heard as she slammed his face into the pavement again and again.  
  
"Yeah? Ya'h like that? You wanna'h try talkin' t'me or any other woman like that again? Comeon Perv, why so silent!? We were havin' so much fun before!"  
  
"Stop, ungh, let go of, ahhh!"  
  
"STOPPIT! Mary!" Bishop rounded the corner, causing Mary a moment of lost concentration. The perp jumped up and ran, finally stopping when Mary planted a bullet in his back.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"You were outta'h line back there." Bishop said, as Mary fumbeled for her keys..  
  
"Yeah? Well maybe ah don't like guys who push girls around. Rapist scum, ah hope that bastard rots in jail fo' tha' rest of eternity." "He will be, we've got penitentiary prison transport, tomorrow morning. Straight to the big house."  
  
"Maybe he'll get gang raped on tha' first day."  
  
"It's not good to think like that, Mary, You know the lord's always watchin'"  
  
"Yeah? Well maybe 'the lord' shouldn't ah let this shit happen in the first place, goodnight Joseph." She growled, slamming the door.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Mary was relieved when she pulled up in front of her house. "Just in time for dinner!" Bobby smiled, greeting her at the door.  
  
"Hey baby," She breathed, hanging up her coat and pecking him on the cheek, "Where's Nathalie?" "Upstairs, playing with her barbies, I'll never understand you girls and those things." She smiled, and followed her nose into the kitchen.  
  
"mmm, smells good! Would ya'h mind settin' tha' table, hon? Ah'll be right back down." "Okay." Bobby kissed her quickly and turned to his task.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Hey baby" "Mama!" The tiny girl, with sandy hair smiled wide, and jumped up to give her mother a hug, "I drew you a picture." "Really?" Mary asked, crouching down to her daughter's height. "Mmhmm!" Nathalie scampered over to her desk, brushing back her bangs.  
  
"Thank you, oh! A butterfly, its so pretty." "And I learned how to spell teacher, T-E-A-C-uhhh-H-E-R" "Great! Listen Daddy's gettin' dinner ready, how about you go sit down at the table, ah'll be down in a minute." "Okay!" Mary smiled as her daughter bounced down the steps, holding on to the railing like she had taught her. She sighed and walked down the hall, into the bedroom. It was an average sized room, with minimal decorations; Mary and Bobby never really had the time. She walked over to the mirror and tugged off her shirt, wincing as she passed the materiel over the large bruise she had gotten earlier that day.  
  
"Ouch." Mary spun around, instantly gripping her gun, "So tense." "Bobby don't scare me like that, what are ya'h doin' up here?" "Can't a man want some time with his wife?" She turned around, a bright smile sitting on her face, until she crushed her lips into his, "mmm."  
  
"Now tell me why yoah really up heya'h." "Burnt the dinner." "Ya'h didn't!" "I did, Nat's getting her shoes on, I'm picking up a pizza." Mary shook her head and laughed, she couldn't help but be relieved, her husband wasn't the best cook, "You wanna' come?" "No, ah'll be fine here, gotta' tend ta'this." "Alright." "Ah love you." "ditto" She giggled softly as he left the room, and collapsed back on the bed. Stretching like a cat she shut her eyes. Her mind drifted, as she listened to the soft pats of the falling snow, and soon Mary was fast asleep.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
By morning, those soft pats, turned into monstrous poundings. There was at least 14 new inches of snow outside when Bobby woke up, and it was still snowing. "mmm, Mary?" "Mornin' sugah." He leaned over to his alarm clock and groaned, pulling the covers over his head.  
  
"Its not even light outside." "Ah got prisoner transport this mornin'" "But it's your day off!" "Sorry darlin', but this ones a doozy." Mary smiled and jumped back into the bed, and satisfied her lover with several kisses before hopping back out again. Bobby watched her leave and sighed, what was he worried about? It was JUST a routine transport . . . yeah.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"Wake up, Bishop." "Oye! Mary yer a slave driver." "Only when there's work t'be done. Believe me, sugah', ah would much rather be sleeping right now." Luke smiled at her from his seat inside of the bright blue Moutain Laurel cop car. "Come on Darlin' lets ride." Mary stared out the window, and watched the identical houses fly by. She smiled as the snow stuck to her window. Luke rambled on in the driver's seat, his baby had started teething. However, in a few short moments they pulled up to the station (I told you it was a small town.), and Mary hurried out of the car. "I never saw you so excited for one of these." "Ah'm glad t'get this monster outta'h our town." "I agree." His cell was the last one. The prisoner cowered in a corner, with a frightening smile spread over his face, his dirty brown hair falling in front of his eyes.  
  
"Name?" Mary asked the commissioner. "Creed, Victor Creed. Been evading us for 2 years." "Glad we caught him." "Yes, Bishop, I'm glad you guys did. You know where you're going?" "Yes." "Alright, then lets get him out of there." Two more guards appeared and hoisted the chained menace out of his cell. "No sudden movements sugah' yoah on ma'h turf now.  
  
~Remy! Soon! Ah promise!! -FOo 


	2. Anonymous Melody

!So im a little excited . . . I got two reviews, that's so great for me! Hahaha, it is really, I NEVER get reviews (from more than one person, lol Fleur), well a little for La Fille and Love, Sex, and Tournament Style Revenge, but the sequels to La Fille never get reviews . . . so I figure that these proally wouldn't either. BUT ALAS! Orlando has blessed me, and now I have a new fan . . .well an old fan who never reviewed ehh emm! So everyone, lets give a big whoop for the fabulous xxFleurdelysxx and ChristyS!  
  
ChristyS- well it's a start! But im still waiting for my reviews fer La Fille, L'homme et Le Garcon!!!! Don't worry! Its Romy! I don't really like Bobby much . . .  
  
XxFleurdelysxx- can u believe this!? I actually have TWO REVIEWERS this is AMAZING! Hahaha! And yes, I cant stress this enough, ROMY ROMY ROMY ROMY ROMY. You think I would be so cruel to Remy, by giving his true love to Bobby!? HA!  
  
So this scene makes me think of a great scene in Seven (Morgan Freeman, Brad Pitt, and Kevin Spacey.) when they are all driving out to the desert . . . if you haven't seen it, I recommend it, but it's not for the squeamish. Mary is Brad Pitt, Luke is Morgan Freeman and Creed is Kevin Spacey.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Torn  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
Anonymous melody  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"How much longer?"  
  
"Look Luke! He can talk!" Mary snarled from her position in the front seat, ripping off her hat and letting her curly brown hair flow free. Bishop frowned, his thick black eyebrows knitting in disdain, and checked his watch.  
  
"Another hour, or two." They had already been driving for one hour, and Creed hadn't said two words, except some light laughter and quiet muttering. Mary had asked him a while back whether he was sorry for what he had done, but the man-if you could call him a man-simply smiled at her.  
  
"Why so long? This is just the state prison, ain't it?"  
  
"Nope, we're goin' all the way to the big house. This man has been sentenced to the death penalty."  
  
"Hear that sugah? Ah sure hope ya'h ain't afraid ah' needles." Luke shook his head. "Mary don't taunt him, he escaped prison last time."  
  
That settled her down a bit, but Mary still held no respect or pity for the man in the backseat.  
  
* sniff sniff * * sniff sniff *  
  
Mary whipped her head around, and stared the frightening man straight in the eye. His brown (are they brown? I don't know!) eyes flickering with amusement. Victor was sniffing her hair. "Get off!" She yelled, snatching it away from his claws, Creed snarled at her, baring his teeth as if they were fangs. Twisting her mane back into a bun, Mary put her hat back on.  
  
"Don't let him get to ye'h Drake."  
  
"Ah'm not!" At that moment, her cell phone began to ring, "Ha'llo?"  
  
'Hey its me.' her husband's voice was like music to her ears.  
  
"Hey baby, what's the matter?"  
  
'I think we outghta' cancel on the Summers' tonight.'  
  
"Why?"  
  
'Nat's got a cold.'  
  
"Oh!"  
  
'Calm down, she'll be fine. I took her to the doctors, and he said it was just a fever, proally from the snow.'  
  
"Been makin' to many snowmen, sugah'"  
  
'I never learn, listen she wants to talk to you so I'm gonna go. I love you baby, rough em' up for me a bit eh?'  
  
"Ah'll rough you up when ah get home."  
  
Bobby's soft laughter faded away as her daughter took the phone, and Mary could feel Luke's humorous glance. Her cheeks flushed as Natalie's voice became clear.  
  
'Hi mama!'  
  
"Hey baby, how are ya'h?"  
  
'ah'b okay. But by bose is all stupped dup.'  
  
"Hahaha, well just remember to drink lotsa' orange juice."  
  
'I boo dat already bommy.'  
  
"Alright, feel better, ah love you!!"  
  
'ah bub boo too!'  
  
-Click-  
  
Mary sighed and smiled at the phone before tucking it into her jacket pocket. "Natalie's got the flu." Luke nodded his head and switched lanes, adjusting the heater dial.  
  
"Natalie. One o' the girls I played with was named Natalie," Mary spun her head around and fixed an icy glare on creed, "Real pretty to. Soft black hair, dark brown eyes, they got real wide when I stuck my-"  
  
"That's enough Creed! Just sit there and stay quiet!" The blonde man in the backseat only flinched slightly, before fixing his gaze back to Mary.  
  
"As I was saying, officer. She was very frightened of me; I just had to make her stop crying. She kept doing that, crying. It's most annoying when you are trying to work. So I stuffed my dick in her mouth, you know, just to make her quiet. She had small lips, but being at that tender age where you start experimenting with makeup; she had slathered them in fire engine red. They looked quite-delicious"  
  
"Shut up." Mary sneered at him, "Ya'h think its okay that you raped some innocent girl? Killed her! She was only 16!"  
  
"Ripe, and t-"  
  
"Ah dare you ta'finish that sentence," Mary had pulled out her gun, and now had it pointing at his skull. She smiled, and cocked it to the side, taking pleasure out of the way he would steal nervous glances at the shiny weapon, "Ah dare ya'h."  
  
"Drake, put the gun down! Jesus, yer' supposed t'be a professional, here! Enough!" Mary retracted her gun, and Victor averted his eyes, settling them outside of the window. Bishop sighed, and ran his free hand over his face, before reaching it to turn the radio.\  
  
"-and yes folks, we are in force a doozy of a blizzard. We expect at least 26 inches of new snow, so you better get inside. This light precipitation should get REAL heavy in the hour."  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"Perk up, its feedin' time, boy." The prisoner kept his eyes glued to the ceiling, acknowledging the man's presence with a mere nod. His arms were folding behind his head, and his feet propped up on the iron bedpost. He was too tall for the bed, and when he slept his legs hung off the edge. The guard frowned, unlocking the cell door, and carrying in the tray in to the table.  
  
"Where's Dukes? (Blob)"  
  
"Parole" The prisoner replied, not meeting the man's eyes.  
  
"You don' get parole on death row." He waited a while before answering; his voice had lost all emotion.  
  
"Men came an' took 'em. Din' tell me nothin' jus' said dey were takin' him away." He knew where they were taking him, he had been there before himself. He knew what happened when men in white coats came after you, especially if you were like he and Fred Dukes.  
  
"I don't think I was supposed to know that. Classified information."  
  
"I guess not." The guard frowned and turned to leave, surprised that the prisoner actually told him.  
  
"Hey homme?" He finally met the man's eyes, his face hidden in the darkness, "Ye'h owe me now."  
  
"What do you want, LeBeau?"  
  
"Out."  
  
The guard laughed and tossed him a pair of cigarettes.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Here we are" Luke pulled to a stop outside of a tall stone building, the front of which looked at least 50 yrs old. Mary looked up at the prison, and attempted to stifle the shiver that was going down her spine. A man jogged out of the prison to meet them, two burly guards behind him. He had small blue eyes and a strong chin, his light blonde was cut short like her husbands. Mary gasped slightly, he was very handsome.  
  
"Hi" He said in an unusually peppy voice, "I'm Alex, are you the pair from Pennsylvania?"  
  
"Yes!" Mary spoke before her partner could, and flashed a flirty smile, "We transported Victor Creed."  
  
"Alright then, follow me, these two men will take it from here." Alex turned and walked towards the building, and Luke and Mary followed, leaving the two prison guards to extract Victor from the vehicle.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"We just need you to sign some paperwork in the far room, I am sure your stay here will be short." They were walking down a long dark hallway, the walls were painted a dull gray, and it looked as if the lights were flickering off and on.  
  
"What a shame." Mary cooed, Alex shot her a confused look but kept his bright smile. Bishop rolled his eyes and stepped between the pair.  
  
"Where can a man get some coffee round here?"  
  
"Coffee sounds delicious." The blonde man smacked his forehead in a comical way.  
  
"Sorry! I'm so rude. Here, follow me. You guys had a long trip." Luke and Mary exchanged glances, were all maximum-security prison guards this cheery? The three of them changed directions, and Alex led them down a brighter and shorter hallway, into a police lounge. A woman with long brown hair was standing by the coffee machine, staring solemnly into her mug. She looked up at Alex's sudden appearance, and Mary could see the lust in her eyes.  
  
"Lorna, Officer Logan, this is Mary Drake and Lucas Bishop. They are on Prisoner transport. I figured we could get them some coffee before they hit the road." A man Mary hadn't noticed yet spoke up, he had wild black hair that covered most of his body. With sharp features and icy blue eyes he might have been handsome-in a rugged sort of way-if he didn't have a snarl permanently etched onto his face.  
  
"They're not goin' anywhere, Summers, we got a blizzard comin'"  
  
------------------------------------  
  
An hour later, they were all still there, sitting in the main room. Mary found out that the brunette she saw was Lorna Dane, and the furry man (teeheeheee) was James Logan. She couldn't help but feel a little unimportant, her and Luke were nothing next to the maximum security prison guards, that and lonely. She wondered if Bobby and Natalie were okay, they probably were. Despite his oh-so-charming absentmindedness, and the tendency to act like a kid himself, Bobby was very responsible when it came to their daughter. "Ah'm gonna go take a walk."  
  
"You sure, Mary?" Alex asked as he fixed himself another cup of steaming hot coffee,  
  
"We were just about to sit down and play cards."  
  
"No, ah'm not much of a card shark." Luke shot her a knowing smile before she turned to leave the room. Actually, she was an excellent card player, poker being her specialty, but right then she didn't feel like playing. Mary made her way down the crème colored hall, hugging her jacket close to her body, trying to stop the shivering. It must have been below 30 out there, Mary wondered if they gave the prisoner's blankets. The hall ended abruptly at a large red exit sign, to the left of a flight of stairs. She sighed; her breath came like smoke out of her nostrils.  
  
"Au bout du monde où je suis né\  
  
La vie est dure, l'amour cassé\  
  
C'est pas la peine de faire comme si\  
  
Tout est foutu, tout est pourri\  
  
La vie est dure y'a pas d'espoir\  
  
Quand on est mauvais comme moi"\  
  
Mary walked down the hall, following the ominous voice. Someone was singing. She greeted the other prisoners with eyes glares, and they responded from their cells with less than polite gestures of their own, but her feet were still traveling forward. An unseen force was driving her down the hall.  
  
"Passe la bouteille, sers moi un verre\  
  
Plus que je bois, plus je vois clair\  
  
Y'a pas d'avenir, y'en aura pas\  
  
Y'a qu'l'amertume et le tracas\  
  
Des fois je vois l'étoile rouge\  
  
J'entends l'appel, je sens le loup\"  
  
The voice was sad, and not exactly the best in the world. But to Mary, it was beautiful, raw, pure emotion. She continued down the prisoner hall, her face masked in shadow. The only sounds besides his singing-she was pretty sure it was a man-being her rapid breath, and the soft moans of the inmates.  
  
"Prends ton couteau, allons dehors\  
  
Viens donc danser avec 'Tit Jean\  
  
A coup de poing et au fusil\  
  
Je suis le plus fort dans le pays\  
  
Ça m'a donné que de l'ennui\  
  
Des points de suture et des ennemis\"  
  
How she wished she had paid attention in French class. The voice was growing closer. Mary came up to the last cell, and stopped a few feet away. She could see him, sitting on top of his bed, smoke curling out of the cigarette he let dangle from his fingertips.  
  
"Je m'appelle Jean, Jean Batailleur\"  
  
"Is that yoah' name?" He stopped singing, but didn't look at her. It was a silly question, but it was the only thing she could think of to say at the time.  
  
"Remy"  
  
"Ah'm Mary." He laughed lightly, and dropping the cigarette got to his feet. Remy approached the bars that separated them, a smile on his handsome face.  
  
"Well, chere, how can I help you?"  
  
------------------------------------  
  
~yay! Remy! Finally! -Foo 


	3. Escape

I believe.if my calculations are correct (nerdy laugh) . . . I have like EIGHT FANS! You have NO IDEA how fabulous this is. I literally could start flying, if you really wanted me too . . . I'm serious!  
  
~The song featured in the previous episode, was Jean Batailleur by Zachary Richard . . . Special thanks to that fabulous xxfleurdelysxx (you will hear me thanking her A LOT) for providing me with it. If you want to hear a clip I can link you to a site from my email. Keep in mind, Remy would be singing it without the guitar accompaniment . . . drr. Zachary Richard is * gasp * a REAL Cajun, teeheehee, which makes the song even more bon! Also if you want an English translation just gimme a ring . . . well, a ding really. WHATEVER, but thanks to Fleur for supplying the lyrics, also!  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Torn  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
Escape  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"I don' usually get such pretty visitors." Mary could feel herself blush, and was thankful for the poor lighting. Remy's gaze made her feel naked. He was gorgeous, with shaggy brown hair and strong chiseled features, and his rippling Cajun accent only made her swoon more. He was very different from her husband. "But what you doin' down he'h chere?" He noted the badge on her chest, shining proudly off her heart, "Ah doubt someone wit a badge like dat should be down here minglin' wit de lowlifes." She frowned and puffed out her chest, annoyed by his tone.  
  
"Ah'm on duty, uh, sp'osed t'check on ya'll." Remy considered this for a moment, and turned back to the bed, he landed on the hard mattress with a thud.  
  
"Listen' Ma-"  
  
"Officer Drake." She had made a mistake in giving her name to him earlier, Rule number one, do NOT give your name out to criminals.  
  
"Pardonné moi me madam, Officer Drake, Remy din' do nuthin' wrong. Its de others y'wanna check out. I don' belong here anyway." The last part he mumbled softly, under his breath, but she still caught it.  
  
"Ah'm sorry, ah wasn't accusin' you a' nothin', ah just."  
  
"Lemme guess, y'from a small town, an' you wanted t'see what a big time felon looked like? Non? Well I hate t'disappoint ye'h chere, but ah'm not yoah man. If ye'h don' have any questions, s'il vous plait, ah'll ask y't'let me sleep." Mary frowned, and looked down at her hands, embarrassed. He could sense her tension, feel her pain, but right then-Remy wasn't interested. All he wanted to do was sleep, which was the least he deserved. She looked at him once more before walking back down the hall. He listened to her footsteps until the sound completely disappeared.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Lorna please, we've had this discussion before." Mary stopped when she heard hushed voices-she was very naughty when it came to eaves dropping-and crept slowly to the crack in the door. Alex was in there; she could make out his voice, and another woman's? The woman from before?  
  
"There's just nothing I can do, it's the law we're messing with here. He committed the crime, he has to pay the consequences."  
  
"I know, Alex, I know, it's just not fair! Dammit he didn't even get a trial. It's ridiculous." Alex had his back to her, but Mary could make out his strong arms enveloping the woman. She was crying, "I know he didn't do it."  
  
"Baby, it's the way it has to be. I swear you get too attached to these things."  
  
"Dammit Alex!" She pushed him back roughly, and Mary gasped when she saw Lorna come into view. Her hair, it was . . . green!? "He's not a thing! He's a person, Remy isn't like them, he isn't one of those monsters. If you actually took the time to listen t-"  
  
"He's on death row Lorna!"  
  
"But he didn't do it!"  
  
"Lorna-"  
  
"I swear Alex Summers, you are turning into your brother more and more every day." Mary narrowly missed the woman as she stormed out of the office, her hair was back to brown, maybe she had just imagined it? Sighing, she pushed open the door. "Summers, huh? Ya'h know Scott Summers?" Alex looked up from his post, and smiled as Mary walked towards him.  
  
"Sure I do, that's my brother. Small world, eh?"  
  
"Small town."  
  
"How do you know Scott?" She sighed and plopped into the seat next to him, running a hand over her face.  
  
"College."  
  
"Oh, wait, I knew I recognized you. I met you at the wedding, remember?" Alex asked anxiously, he was sweeter than Scott was. Mary took a sip of his coffee and nodded her head, letting the hot fluid warm her insides, "I was only a few classes below him, yeah I remember you! You two dated for a little while didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah, but then ah met Bobby." She proudly flashed her wedding ring, a smile coming to her face as she remembered that day.  
  
"That's great."  
  
"Yes, yes, it is," Mary mused whimsically, until suddenly her eyes flashed open, "Ah wanted t'ask yoah about one o' ya'h prisoners, Remy? Cell 18."  
  
"Alex?" Alex's head flashed back open, and he threw her an apologetic smile.  
  
"Sorry, I'm just tired, what was it that you wanted?" She was about to ask him again, but thought better of it.  
  
"Uh, where are the extra blankets?"  
  
"There's a closet next to the drowsy room."  
  
"Thanks, sugah'"  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
'She was pretty'  
  
"Very."  
  
'To bad you were such an ass to her.'  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"No! How about you shut up LeBeau!" Remy spat at the ground, ignoring the inmate next door. He frowned at the ground; he was pathetic, having a conversation with his subconscious. What was this place doing to him!?  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Where you goin' with that blanket, girl?" Mary jumped, slightly skittish in the presence of the mysterious officer Logan. He glared at her, his blue eyes staring accusingly at the boiled wool (lol cait, remember that?!) blanket she had clutched to her chest. "Ye'h gonna answer my question?"  
  
"Its ma'h business"  
  
"No girl . . . yer on my turf now, and that means its definitely my business."  
  
She stuck out her bottom lip, and stared him down defiantly, but Logan wasn't a man to be trifled with. "Ah was cold, that's all."  
  
"Alright." He grumbled, staring at her accusingly. May hurried past him and walked down the crème colored hallway. Down the steps, and into prisoner lockup A, "Immediate Termination" or one that would take place that week. She stumbled down the hall, past all of the inmates, who yelled catcalls as she went, and stopped in front of cell 18.  
  
"Here," She mumbled, tossing Remy the blue blanket, "Ah noticed ya'h were shiverin'" Remy looked at her, his eyes widening in appreciation as his lips turned up into a smirk, "Merci, I don' really like de cold."  
  
"Yoah welcome." Mary sighed and turned around, she was 10 feet away when he called her name.  
  
"Officer Drake!"  
  
"Yeah?" He grinned, and walked up to the bars that separated them.  
  
"Dat accent? Ya'h from de south?"  
  
"Mississippi, you?"  
  
"Cajun. New Orleans, born an' raised."  
  
She laughed, "Well than that explains yoah problem with tha' cold."  
  
"Ye'h got a really pretty smile."  
  
Mary blushed, her cheeks turning a delicate shade of crimson, and that only made her laugh more.  
  
"Awww, chere, its happened. Once ah make a girl laugh, she's hooked for life."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"I wouldn't lie. Steal, cheat a little, but never lie." Remy smiled, titling his chin and shaking the hair out of his face. Girls liked it when you looked into their eyes.  
  
"Well maybe ah'll prove you wrong, ah bet ah can resist yoah Cajun charms."  
  
"Hah! Officer Drake I'd like t'see dat."  
  
She bit her lower lip, the light shining on her face. "Call me Mary."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Daddy! Stop!!" Nathalie giggled; she was doubled over in hysterical fits of laughter, and trying to escape her father's tricky fingers. He had been tickling her mercilessly. The pair was snowed in, and had run out of board games a 5yr old could play. Bobby laughed, and let her up for air, "What do you wanna do now!?"  
  
"Sleep."  
  
"Daaaddyyy!!"  
  
"Alright, alright, howabout one piggie back ride and then we watch a few movies."  
  
"Two horsie back rides, and one movie."  
  
She was stubborn, a trait she got from her mother no doubt, and Bobby agreed. With one mighty toss he lifted her onto his bag, and got down on all fours. "Ready?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Then here we go!! Naaay!"  
  
---------------------------------  
  
It was odd, intriguing, yet a very strange situation. Attempting to speak to someone through the steel bars of a jail cell was awkward, especially if you just met the guy. But Remy, Remy was different, he knew how to make you feel comfortable. Hell he could charm the pants off of your nana at a funeral, and despite the fact that he was locked up in some Pennsylvania Justice Department cage, there was still life inside of him. But he longed for the outside; you could see it in his eyes-their shade still indistinguishable in the poor lighting-and the way they sparkled when he spoke of being free. She had been chatting with him for a good half and hour, maybe more, but as the old cliché goes . . . time flies when you're having fun. His name was Remy LeBeau; he was 32, of Cajun descent from New Orleans. Remy wouldn't divulge much else into his past, and Mary suspected it wasn't a pleasant one. As for herself, she didn't tell much about her personal life, and found herself hiding her left hand. It was silly, and childish, but for some reason she didn't want him to know she was married. Mary found herself staring, she was fascinated by the man who lay on a mattress across from her, blowing smoke rings at the ceiling and talking about his home. "I miss them." Them being his family, his brother and his father, no mention of a wife. There was a silence, and Remy drifted deep into his memories, while Mary twisted her wedding ring around and around her finger.  
  
"What were ya'h singin' earlier?"  
  
"Jean Batailleur, it's a song from home."  
  
"French?"  
  
"De man who wrote it was a Cajun, but yes, it was in French. You like?"  
  
"Well-" Remy laughed, and sat up on the bed. "Don' worry chere, ah kno' I can't sing."  
  
Mary started giggling with him, had she been that obvious? "Well it wasn't that bad! Just a lit-"  
  
"Mary!? Y'down there?" Their heads shot up simultaneously, and Mary could feel a pressure in her stomach. She felt like she was doing something wrong, "Mary?!" Luke yelled again, the knot in her stomach twisted violently as she stepped away from cell 18.  
  
"Ah'm sorry, but ah oughta'h go. It was nice talkin' t'ya'h, ah, ah . . ." But what could she really say? She knew nothing of his crimes, all she knew was that he was in the immediate termination bank, and that he had done something bad enough to land him on death row. What do you say to someone who's going through something like that? How do you say goodbye, when you know you will most likely never see them again?  
  
"Ah hope that ya'h can find peace, after it, it-goodbye Remy." Mary turned away quickly, but her mistake was turning to take one last look at the man . . . that was when Victor had the opportunity to throw his thick muscular arm around her neck . . . (I want ya'll to know, that I could have ended it there . . . but I didn't! You see how nice I am!?)  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Marie!" His bicep was crushing her windpipe, and Mary soon found herself gasping for air, to petrified to even attempt an escape. Remy was fuming from his cell, banging on the bars and yelling for anyone to come. He tried desperately to kick the cell door down, but that was pretty much impossible.  
  
"Nooon!!!!"  
  
"Y'wanted t'talk dirty in the car girl, what's the matter now? Cat got your tongue?" Victor whispered nonsense into her ear, and licked the tops of her lobes.  
  
"Get-unngh-oofah-meee . . ." There was no more oxygen left in her lungs, and Mary felt herself begin to fall. Her eyes were going black, when she saw it. Remy's hands, they were on fire!  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"BANG!" the explosion woke her up, that and the removal of Creed's meaty arm. Mary was flung to the floor, and she stared confused at the scene above her. Remy had Victor by the scruff of his prison uniform, his hands looked fine. His eyes were ablaze and he was threatening his fellow inmate with a threatening glare. Mary shifted her gaze to Remy's cell, there was a hole in the center of them, from which she assumed Remy had escaped. Her eyes began to darken once again, but she snapped out of the trance when she heard a loud yell from up the steps.  
  
"Mary!!"  
  
Remy dropped Victor, who landed in an angry heap at the bottom of the cell and turned back to Mary, and for the first time she saw his eyes. They were a dangerous shade of red, with fiery amber embers that sizzled like a roaring flame. The crimson sat atop of an entirely black cornea. Mary gasped, falling back against his broken cell bars. He simply stared back at her, his body hunching over, and his legs wobbling, but his eyes were glued to hers, pleading with her. Mary bit her lower lip, as she always did when she was thinking, and bent down her head.  
  
"Ah'm fine! There was an explosion . . . but ah don't think anyone escaped." He smiled at her, and kissed his two fingers before running down the hall, escaping into the night. Luke, Alex, Lorna and Logan came rushing down, all of them looking concerned and confused. Logan snarled at Creed, who sunk back against the wall, a smile set on his thin pale lips. Mary shot him a warning glare, and allowed Alex to help her up, while Lorna and Luke walked over to the exploded cell.  
  
"I think one of your prisoner's escaped."  
  
"Damn!" Officer Logan snarled, examining the remains. Lorna's eyes went wide, and turning from the wreckage, she tried to stifle down a smile.  
  
"You know anything Mary?" Alex asked, and suddenly all eyes were on her.  
  
"Ah-Ah-no, ah don't know anything. Ah didn't see a thing."  
  
~well now he's OUT!!! DON'T FORGET TO WATCH CAJUN SPICE! -Foo 


	4. rat tat tat

~well its here, FINALLY! The fourth chapter of Torn has arrived, YAY!! This was a hard one to right, I couldn't decide where to start it . . so I decided to play the emotional card, and hit you where it hurts with a nice Drake family scene . . .enjoy this chapter! I put a lot into it!  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Torn  
  
Chapter 4.  
  
Rat tat tat  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Maaaryy! Yer' food's gettin' cold!"  
  
"Hold on!" Mary sighed, and cupping her hand over the receiver, yelled back to her husband, "Ah'll be raht there! Sorry Luke, what were ya'h sayin'?" She was on the phone with her partner, Lucas Bishop. It had been several hours since the incident at the prison, the storm had finally calmed and Mary was able to get back to her family. After Remy ran off, Officer Logan and Bishop had come bounding down the steps, looking petrified. Mary pretended to have blacked out, but found herself smiling at the look on her partner's face. He was still reaming her about it.  
  
"Mary he's a dangerous criminal! An' if you know anything-"  
  
"F' the last time Luke, ah don't remember anythin' now please. Yoah keepin' me from breakfast, well, brunch."  
  
"Well with yer husband's cookin' is that nesscessarily a bad thing?"  
  
"Ha. Ha." She sarcastically replied, "Bye."  
  
"Mary."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just be careful, alright? And not just of Officer Logan."  
  
"He still suspects me'h?"  
  
"Goodnight Mary, see you tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, bye."  
  
She slowly hung up the phone. Logan could be a problem.  
  
"Maaaaaarryyyy!" Bobby's voice snapped her back to reality, and Mary quickly hopped back into the kitchen.  
  
"Sorry!" She yelled, sitting down in front of her spaghetti, something still nagging her in the back of her mind.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Killin' me softly! With his words, strummin' his fingers . . .on my heart, killin' me softly!!" Ororro Munroe sang out loud, her bright blue eyes closed as she lost herself in the melody.  
  
"BEEP BEEP!" the car behind her honked loudly, and she found herself thrown back into reality.  
  
"FUCK!" she yelled back, keeping one hand on the wheel and using the other to make obscenities at the other driver, her elbow press firmly on the horn. Ororro sighed and made a left, frowning at the looming prison before her. It towered over her tiny Volkswagen, its shadow blanketing her car in darkness, and the woman couldn't help but feel a little shiver run down her spine. She pulled into the nearest spot, and hopped out of the car, her heels statacking loudly on the cement steps. She was met by a rush of cold air when she entered the prison, the neon lights shining bright on her face.  
  
"Can I help you?" A burly woman asked, her eyebrows raised at Ororro's somewhat glamorous appearance. Ororro smiled, exposing her bright white teeth, which contrasted nicely with her skin tone. She tucked her hair behind her ear, causing her bracelets to jangle violently, and exposing the large diamond she sported on her wedding finger.  
  
"LeBeau? Remy?"  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Mary took a puff on her cigarette, and leaned her head back against the forest green SUV's, the smoke curling out of her mouth. She could see a few other "soccer moms" glaring at her, and normally that would bother her, but today . . . today she just needed a cigarette. The afternoon shone loudly, and Mary squinted her eyes to escape it. She was picking up Mary from her school "Mountain Laurel Elementary." It was a redbrick building, the American flag flying proudly next to a little nativity scene. Mary had to keep from laughing out loud every time she saw, the town was full of god- fearing Christians. She heard a bunch of giggles, and quickly stamped out her cigarette, spinning around and putting on her happy mommy face.  
  
"Mommy!" Nathalie ran towards her, her tiny face shining with pride as she shoved a picture into Mary's hands.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"A picture, I made it for you." Mary smiled and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Go find Nate and Rachel."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Her sandy bob skipped away, and Mary sank back into the car. She was dropping off Nathalie, and Nathan and Rachel Summers at Scott and Jeans. She and Bobby were overdue for some R&R. Nathalie scurried back minutes later, a small redheaded girl behind her, and an older brunette boy in the rear. Both of the Summers kids smiled at Mary before hopping in the back. Rachel, a tiny redhead with a lot of personality was seven, and the oldest of Scott and Jean's children. Jake, 3, and Seth 1, were still at home with Jean. Nate was 13. He was Jean's son, but from one of Jean's affairs in her youth. She was wild, and delighted in rich men with long . . . limousines. Nate was a sweetheart, but Mary couldn't help but think that there was something a bit off with him, something, darker. "Hey guys, ready how was school?"  
  
"Fun!" The two girls said in unison, while Nate simply shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"It was alright."  
  
Mary smiled at him and reached for the radio knob.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"What do you mean he's GONE?" Ororro was standing in the middle of the main entrance, she looked straight out of a movie. Her vibrant, and somewhat unusual hair was on end, her blue eyes smoldering, "Aren't you supposed to protect your prisoners?" She snarled at the receptionist, who sat wide eyed and tongue tied in the corner.  
  
"Well actually," Ororro spun around, her eyes shifted about a foot lower, and she set her glare on another hapless prison worker, "It's not the prisoner's we're protectin'," He curled his lip, and raised a bushy eyebrow, his blue eyes boring into hers, "It's the people that those psychos are liable to harm."  
  
"Remy is not a psycho, you all should know. You put him through so many damn psychology tests, Officer Logan. How nice to see you." She frowned, but raised her eyebrows in amusement.  
  
"Miss Munroe." He growled, but placing a cocky grin on his face he took a step closer.  
  
"Uh uh uh James, Mrs."  
  
"Then it'd be LeBeau eh? Or else, hey Shirley, is it legal to marry a convicted fugitive?"  
  
"I-I-" The receptionist stuttered, rapidly searching through her files. Logan frowned and waved her off, turning back to smile at the exotic beauty before him.  
  
"Logan I just wanna'h know what happened to Remy."  
  
"He escaped, that's what. The bastard busted right through the bars."  
  
Ororro smiled.  
  
"You sound surprised. Wasn't it inevitable? One of the reasons you opted to have him place in a lab!?"  
  
His eyes shifted colors dangerously, "I don't wanna talk about that girlie. All you need to kno' is that yer little boyfriend escaped. We'll be moniterin' yer calls, keep in touch." Logan turned before she could respond, and Ororro was left there . . . no questions answered.  
  
"Logan please. I have to find him."  
  
"We will Ro' but I can't promise ye'h he'll still be in one piece."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Mary pulled up in front of the large manila home, smiling at a still pj- clad Jean who had come out to greet them.  
  
"Hi!" She yelled, waving enthusiastically in her green leggings, and oversized college sweatshirt. Her vibrant red hair was pulled up into a ponytail. It was the first time since college that Jean had looked so . . . messy. Mary opened the doors, and Rachel flew up the driveway to meet her mom, Nathalie behind her. Nate lingered.  
  
"Comeon, sugah, help an old lady out." Taking his arm, they continued up the small hill.  
  
"Hi Nathalie! Mary, Nate how was school?"  
  
"Fine." He mumbled, as they entered the house. Jean shrugged and mumbled "teenagers." Under her breath.  
  
"Mommy can we go play barbies?" Rachel whined, Nathalie putting on a pleading face next to her.  
  
"What about homework?"  
  
"Mom, pleeease!"  
  
"Alright alirght, you too have fun. I gotta talk to Aunt Mary anyway." The girls giggled up the steps, and Mary raised an eyebrow at Jean.  
  
"Ya'h do?"  
  
"Here, come into the kitchen." Jean padded into the country style kitchen, and reached around into her fridge, until she came out with a bottle of porter.  
  
"Uh oh, Jean tha' last time ya'h brought out wine at this hour was when ya'h found out Warren Worthington was gay." Jean giggled and poured two glasses.  
  
"Well I need it today."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Mary," She started, plopping down on a chair, "you and Bobby are happy, right?"  
  
"Is there somethin' wrong with Scott?"  
  
"No! No, of course not. Scott's great . . . I just, oh Mary, I just don't feel it anymore."  
  
"Feel what?"  
  
"It! You know . . .it. The thing that made me fall in love with him in the first place."  
  
"Ohh, it."  
  
"And I don't know what to do! Is it a faze, will it pass? Am I really getting sick of my husband? Are we going to have to divorce? Oh I just couldn't"  
  
"WHOA! Down girl! No body's gettin' a divorce here. Its proally just a faze."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Jean ah kno'"  
  
"So you and Bobby . . ."  
  
"Well, no, but ah do kno' one thing . . . sugah, you an' Scott, yoah meant for anothu'h. Ya'h can just tell. Ah'm a firm believer in love an' soulmates. Ah kno' that out there there is one perfect person f'each of us, just waitin' to be found. An' we're tha' lucky ones, we found ours."  
  
"You really think so Mar?"  
  
"Ah know so."  
  
Jean smiled and embraced her friend, burying herself in the warm lavendar field.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"You said that?"  
  
"Damn straight ah did."  
  
"So you really believe that there is one person for everyone."  
  
"Ah do."  
  
"An' I'm him?"  
  
Mary smiled and wrapped her arm's around Bobby's neck, "Ya'h sound surprised."  
  
"Honored, baby." He laughed, wrapping his arms around her firm waist.  
  
"Good." Mary closed her eyes and kissed him, delighting in the icy cool, mint taste, mixed with the smell of a winter breeze, "Mmm."  
  
"Colgate fresh."  
  
She silenced him with another kiss, this time longer.  
  
"Baby?"  
  
"Yeah?" He asked, his blue eyes sparkling.  
  
"Ya'h know ah love you, raht?" it came out as a whisper.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good." Mary replied, crushing her lips into his, and pulling him down onto their bed.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"again."  
  
"nooo."  
  
"again."  
  
"no! I can't do it anymore!!!" The room began to shake, and the doctor struggled to keep his footing. He shot a warning look across the room, but then turned back to his "subject".  
  
"Don't take that tone with me, Ms. Blair. I thought I instructed you on proper lab behavior, do you need another lesson?"  
  
"No! PLEASE!!! AIYEE!!" The scientist laughed a sinister laugh, pressing down harder on a tiny remote control. The blonde woman writhed in pain, her hands gripping madly at her headset.  
  
"Worthless slime," He spat, "I'll deal with you later."  
  
Terror crossed her once blue eyes, and the skittish creature found herself being forced back into her cage.  
  
"Now, for a more worthy subject. Mr. Dukes, would you be so kind?" The scientist, smiled his sickening smile, baring his extremely white teeth. He motioned towards a machine in the corner, "Mr. Dukes?" The large man didn't move, but rather stayed laying on his side in the cell, clutching his enormous stomach, "Mr. Dukes I believe this is insolence. You know I don't like insolence."  
  
The scientist was getting fet up, he glared once more at Mr. Dukes, before turning abruptly to his assistant, "Fine. Darling?"  
  
The woman pressed down hard on another button, her lips curling up into a sadistic smile. The large man still didn't move, he just let the tears drip down his face.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"rat tat tat" Mary's eyes flashed open, she was always on alert. What was that sound? A tree branch? A bird? Or . . . "rat tat tat" Someone throwing rocks at her window? She glanced over at her husband, sound asleep, his sandy blonde hair adorably disheveled. Mary smiled and brushed a lock off his face, before sliding out of the large queen. She padded softly over to the window, hugging her bare arms against the cold. The moonlight illuminated her face as she peered out the windowpane. There was no one there, Mary stood for a moment, puzzled, and then she heard it again.  
  
"rat tat tat." She spun around, it was coming from downstairs. Mary walked into the hall, and stopped outside of her daughter's room, the floorboards creaking loudly. She could hear Nathalie gently snoring. Smiling, she rounded the corner and tiptoed down the steps.  
  
"rat tat tat." Who could it be? None of her friends had come knocking at, oh gosh, what time was it? The red lights of the oven's clock showed proud through the darkness, 1:47AM. Mary paused, waiting to see if the mysterious person was still there.  
  
"rat tat tat." She followed the sound around the kitchen, until finally she found the source . . . Mary's eyes widened in frightened disbelief. Two bright red eyes were staring at her, and as ridiculous as it sounds, she feared for a moment that she was dead. That the devil had come for her. The moon shifted, and the shadows adjusted so that now more that the eyes were showing.  
  
"Remy?" Mary hissed, unlocking the door. It was indeed, Remy, the fugitive who saved her life, looking frighteningly pale. His skin was as white as a sheet, which she guessed was unusual for the Louisiana native, his eyes were wide and contrasted with the large circles underneath them. His lips were chapped, tinged with blue, and he was shivering uncontrollably, but Mary couldn't help but notice his nipples jutting out proudly through the thing material of his shirt, "Jesus! What happened t'ya'h?"  
  
"Not t'sound ungrateful chere, but y'did send me out in t'de blizzard wit out a coat." Mary smacked her head, and disappeared down the hall, returning a moment later with a thick blanket from the couch. She draped it gently around his wet shoulders, "Merci."  
  
"What are ya'h doin' here?"  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Honestly?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ah came f'de blanket." Mary felt herself blush at his mischievous smile, and couldn't bring her eyes back to meet his. He was handsome, but that wasn't all. There was something about him, about his presence, something about him that made her feel . . . not quite normal. He had charm, and when he looked at her through his messy bangs she felt-no. No. Mary pushed those thoughts out of her head, and thought of the cold, think of, snow, ice. . . Bobby, "An' ah came t'thank ye'h. Ah don' kno' why y'did it, but t'ank you."  
  
"You saved ma'h life."  
  
"Still, dat was the nicest t'ing anyone ever did f'Gambit."  
  
"Gambit? That what y'call yoahself?"  
  
His eyes shifted colors, and Remy shook his head.  
  
"It's jus' a nickname."  
  
"Ah like it."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What the hell is going on here!?" Mary and Remy spun around at the same time to meet Bobby, who was standing at the doorway. He was in his PJs, and his hair was sticking straight up on one side, there was a wicked snarl on his face. Mary sighed, he could be such a sweetie, but still had a boiling hot temper.  
  
"Bobby," She started, her voice quivering a bit, "This is, this is-"  
  
"Who?" He tapped his foot angrily, waiting for an explanation while he shot daggers at Remy, who sat befuddled at the table the blanket still wrapped around his shoulders.  
  
"Ma'h friend, ma'h old friend, from . . . college."  
  
"College?"  
  
"Yep." He nodded, but raised an eyebrow/  
  
"And what is he doing here?"  
  
"Y'kno' I'm right here, homme." Remy sneered, angry at Bobby's tone.  
  
"Fine," Bobby spun around, his icy blue eyes ablaze, "What are YOU doing here, at 2 o'clock in the morning."  
  
"He uh-uh-uh"  
  
"I din' wanna' talk about it, but, ma'h girlfriend . . . she dumped me, tossed me out." Remy hugged the blanket tighter, attempting to hide the bright orange uniform, "Ah knew I could count on Mary, so I rode out here t'see her. F'give me m'sieu, ah din' mean t'impose." He lied with ease, letting the mistruths spill off of his tongue. Mary simply sat in disbelief at the fact that Bobby actually bought it.  
  
"No, it's fine, I was just a little confused. Uh, take all the time you want. Goodnight." He almost looked embarrassed, and walked into the hall. He glared at Mary, and mouthed the word "tomorrow", before heading up the steps. Mary turned to Remy, a strange smile on her face.  
  
"No need t'thank me, petit," He grinned, hopping to his feet.  
  
"Ah feel like ah oughta'h, ya'h jus' got us both outta'h a heap ah' trouble."  
  
"Well, if y'insist," Remy crossed the room in one step, in her bare feet he towered over her. He looked down from beneath his shaggy hair, setting his eyes onto hers. Mary's eyes fluttered in ecstasy, she could feel her lips purse, and her heart beat quickening, "But I don' kiss married women on de lips." He bent down and place a gentle kiss on her forehead, and Mary let out a little sigh. What was this feeling? What was he doing to her?  
  
------------------------------------  
  
~well THAT was fun! And hard! --FOO  
  
----------------------- ----------------------- Review Comments ----------------------- -----------------------  
  
I LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE doing these things . . .  
  
Fleurdelys- ********* Remy's a mutant . . . hummm, well I actually haven't decided if I want to delve into the mutantness that much, but hey! If it works it works! I'm just goin' with the flow. But yes, that is how he busted out of jail . . . im just not sure if he has control over his powers or not (YES PEOPLE, I MIGHT SCREW UP MARVEL'S MUTANT LAWS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!). Rogue, Mary, whatever, is definitely not a mutant . . I don't think :P, which definitely makes Romy easier. Hahaha, I love your civilized conversation comment, but Eehemm, was that directed at me? I know I always make them fight! But their good fights, non? The part with Bobby and Natalie (I am reviewing your review in chronological order) was to show that Mary has a life. Lol. She isn't just some lonely cop, so there will be conflictions with the Romy goodness. AND YES, she loves and cares for her husband very much, ain't it a drag? You like Nathalie? Hahaha, nothing like young Aimée, I'm afraid, but still cute! And Thanks, for your fabitty review . . . you know I love em'!  
  
T. () ****  
ahh the mysterious T., good to see I've sucked you back in! Keep reading!  
  
IgambleLife **********  
LOL! Thanks for the compliments on my joke, Hahaha I was trying to use a metaphor or something like that. Hahaha. And yes, since everyone is so happy about this, lets give 3 cheers for Remy for saving Mary's life, and award his house 50 points! Sorry, harry potter moment there . . .lol. Yes yes, poor Bobby, I don't think I will have any trouble being cruel to him . . . I guess I shoulda'h picked a character I liked for her hubby (movie Bobby ruined it for me!) Powers! Yes!? I DON'T KNOW! Adam? You mean Alex? Yeps. Alex Summers . . . Havok . . . but the hot version, not that weird guy whos on Evo, I cannot STAND him. Mary, normal . . . well is it possible for Rogue to be normal? Who knows! Maybe she just hasn't gotten her powers yet . . . * wink *  
  
VA-river-gal ***********  
ahh a southerner, yay, ya'h can yell at me'h for ma'h bad accents. Lol, thanks for the compliments! I just love getting those! Though my humor was kindof a fluke, I have a hard time writing funny stuff . . .happy stuff . . . angst and tragedy girl here! Lol! Well anyway, keep reviewing, and OF COURSE Remy escaped, now the question is, will Mary turn him in!?  
  
islandahalf *********  
Well I was warned about you, but definetly not in a bad way. I was told that anytime ROMY popped up on a summary, you would be there . . . so sure enough I wrote ROMY all over my summary, hahahaha! Loved getting your reviews, I always read them on Fleur's stories and get jealous, heh heh heh. I love good reviewers! Now for your reviews . . . Drake! Yes! Well I couldn't pair her with Colossus could I? I don't think the last name Rasputin would fit in with the quiet little town, haha . . .I think I might have to start saying cool beans . . .Yes, Romy goodness is to come! But I better hurry up, like a mouse on speed! Ahh well, I tried!!  
  
Remember Me () **************  
Hmm, I don't think I do . . . but then again that's probably not a PM to me. LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE how you put an exclamation point after everything, lol, it makes me feel REALLY special. So! thanks! And! yes! Another! Fan! Lol!  
  
SLH ****  
If I pretend that you reviewed chapter 3 instead of chapter 2, then it'll look like I have more reviewers . . . soo shhh!! Hahaha. Yes, seven, FABULOUS movie, and that end scene really is spectacular. Rogue was so Brad Pitt . . .lol! Thanks for the comment on the Remy/guard scene, I never looked at it that way, lol, I was jus ttrying to depress ya'll! BUT NO ONE NOTICED THE OTHER PART OF THAT SCENE. Where they discussed the Blob being missing . . . he got taken away . . . ehhemmm . . . ahh well, you shall see soon enough * cough * * cough * and yes . . . I think we all need to pay a little more attention in French class, OR we could just get everything from Fleurdelys? Sounds like a plan to me . . .  
  
MzJenna *******  
Thanks for the review! Have you read ALL of my fics? Lol, true fan girl! I feel like a rock star!!!  
  
And that's it! . . . I think. Does anyone else realize how many of those I did? I think I was a tad giddy . . .Well my hands are cramping, but I'm aching for more. SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And read too!  
  
-FOO 


	5. Liar

~I HAVE FINALLY UPDATED!!!!! HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN!?  
  
Sorry for the wait, this was a toughie!  
  
That and I have been totally swamped with writing the crossover between 16yrs and the Aimée series, but hey! I'm not complaining! I love it, its awesome, and trust me, ya'll will agree!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Torn  
  
Chapter 4.  
  
Liar  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Her tears were leaving big wet spots on the picture, but it was already water logged from the so many times before that she had cried just looking at it. Remy had his arms around her; she was buried in his collar. He was laying his head atop hers, and each of them had their eyes closed. That was the last time that she was happy . . . truly happy, safe and protected.  
  
Ororo Munroe sat out in the car, her mascara dripping down her face. Oh if someone could see her then, how the might hath fallen. She was always a very composed person, but after Remy left . . . after he left she sometimes found it hard just to get out of bed in the morning.  
  
"rat tat tat." Ororo, quickly popped her shades on, and looked to see who was knocking on her window. It was Officer Dane, her friend on the inside . . . Lorna. She popped open the car door, and hugged her friend, laughing as she tugged on her brown hair.  
  
"I know, I know," Lorna looked almost embarrassed as she pulled her hair out of Ororo's grip, and tucked it back into her ponytail, "Its good to see you 'Ro."  
  
"Lorna . . . what happened, where is he?  
  
"I don't know, all I know is that wherever he is, he's safer."  
  
"No, without you? Without fighters on his side . . . They could just as easily pick him up again."  
  
"Don't worry Ro', he will probably find his way to you, he only escaped yesterday . . ."  
  
"What happened? Logan told me he-well-blew up his cell bars."  
  
"I wasn't dpwn there, but I have a suspicion that a woman named Mary Drake was involved."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She was down there when he broke out, she spent pretty much the whole night down there. She was on prisoner transport, finally nabbed Victor Creed. Anyway, we hear a loud explosion, and when we come downstairs, Victor is unconscious in his cell. Mary is lying on the ground gasping for breath, and Remy is no where to be found,"  
  
Ororo's fingernails were slicing into her palms, her hands were locked into tight fists. She didn't like the sound of this Mary Drake, but if she knew anything about where her fiancée was, they she would have to talk to her.  
  
"Ro' are you alright?"  
  
"I-I-No! I'm not alright!" She reached for Lorna, and buried herself in the smaller girl's neck, sobbing, "I'm so scared Lorna, I'm afraid they'll find him again . . . and with the storm . . ."  
  
"Shh, its alright, you just need to take your mind off of things, no doubt Remy will find you and try to contact you, but until then you just need to relax. Alex and I are going to his brother's house for dinner, you remember Scott right? Its really informal, why don't you join us?"  
  
"No-No, I couldn't impose."  
  
"Ororo don't be silly. I'm sure Jean would be thrilled to see you again. She really loved your last show."  
  
She smiled, "Alright, I suppose it'll be for the best . . .where?"  
  
"Just drive up to Alex and I's house around 630."  
  
"Alright," Ororo smiled as Lorna turned to walk away. She sighed, hopping into her car, Lorna was always such a nice friend, and it would be great to get out of the house for once, "Hey Lorna!" She yelled, leaning out of the car window.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Are ya'h feelin' any betta'h?" Mary Drake bent over her guest, her long brown curls were pull back into a low ponytail, a few delicate wisps hanging loose in her face. Remy smiled up at her, and took a look around. He was in the guest bedroom. It was modest, with Mary's humble salary, but had expensive and elegant touches strumming from Bobby's less than modest inheritance. The room had large windows on each outfacing wall. Mary never liked wallpaper, so she painted it a soothing pale yellow, to match the soft comforter and drapes.  
  
"Oui." Remy inhaled the scent of lavenders, closed his eyes, and lay back against the feather pillows, "But Mary?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why y'doin' dis fo'me?"  
  
She bowed her head, not knowing what to say. The truth was that she had no idea. When she first saw him in that prison, she knew that there was something special about him. She had already repaid him for saving her life, in risking her job to save his, and risking her marriage to house him. Mary no longer owed him anything, and it was her duty as a government official, a woman who abides by the law, to turn him back in . . .but for some reason, she just couldn't do it.  
  
"Ah'm not ungrateful, jus' curious. I'm a fugitive, from a maximum security prison. Death row inmate, but dis . . . dis seems t'not bother ye'h. Why d'y'trust Gambit?"  
  
"Ah don' know Remy, ah don' know." He smiled and nodded his head, not needing any further of an explanation, he was just thankful that she was.  
  
"How's y'husband?"  
  
"He still thinks yoah recoverin' from tha'storm," She giggled, remembering how angry he was when Remy had blown in the night before. They had had a big talk about it the next day, and Mary just fed him more lies. She sighed. Mary had never once lied to Bobby before, at least not about something as serious as this, and felt horrible doing it. She loved him, she really did, "Ah think ya'h gonna have t'leave soon, sugah"  
  
She looked upset. Remy didn't like it.  
  
"Non, chere, I understand. Y'been more den kind t'me. 'Sides, I'm not exactly de kind o'man ye'h want hangin' around."  
  
"Ah'm sorry, ah really am."  
  
"Don' be sorry, dis is de nicest t'ing anyone's ever done f'Remy, don' worry p'tit. I'll leave firs' t'ing in de mornin'." Mary nodded, and stood up, getting ready to leave. She paused for a moment, turning around to face him again.  
  
"Remy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Will ya'h tell me?"  
  
His eyes went dark, but Remy got out of the bed and walked towards her. He reached for her hands, and brought them up to his chest. Looking deep into her emerald eyes he asked, "Tell y'what, chere?"  
  
She was going to ask him about prison. She was going to ask him what he did that was so bad to land him on death row, but for some reason . . . for some reason she found herself only thinking about the night before, and how he had kissed her . . . so gently.  
  
"Why did ya'h kiss me last night?"  
  
He smiled, leaning in closer.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Ya'h said that ya'h don' kiss married woman on tha' lips," her breath quickened as he laced his fingers between hers.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"An' well . . . Well ah was jus' thinkin', if ah wasn't married . . . if ah wasn't with Bobby . . ."  
  
"Would I want you?" he whispered, brushing back a stray hair from her face, and cupping her cheek with his palm. She merely nodded in response, unable of doing anything else as his hand gently caressed her face, "I t'ink ye'h already kno' de answer t'dat . . ." Remy leaned his head down, his lips only inches from hers. She could feel his hot breath against her skin.  
  
"Momma!!" Nathalie's voice sliced through the air like a knife, and Mary jumped back about 3 feet, extracting herself from Remy's grip.  
  
"Coming Baby!!" She looked up at him guiltily, his expression was unreadable, "ah-ah-ah gotta go . . ." Mary turned abruptly and slammed the door, leaving Remy, lips pursed, eyes still half closed, in a total state of confusion.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Officer Logan looked at the picture in his locker. A woman was staring back at him, she had a bright smile and wild red hair. Her eyes were bright, an enchanting green. "Madelyne. . ." He whispered, running a finger along her portrait.  
  
"James." Logan spun around, he knew that voice well, and only a handful of people referred to him as anything less than Officer Logan.  
  
"Boss." He muttered, never taking his eyes from the man who stood before him. He was tall, taller than Logan, with jet black hair.. He had a large square jaw, and wild villainous eyebrows that sat just above honey colored eyes.  
  
"Where is he James?" Of course Logan knew what "he" he meant, "Where is Mr. LeBeau?"  
  
"He escaped, there was nothing I can do."  
  
"That is intolerable. I need him to carry out with my experiments, we had a deal! I was supposed to have him in my care yesterday!"  
  
"The storm-it . . ."  
  
"No, don't you dare blame this on the storm. You know very well who's fault it was, Officer Logan. It was yours. Your insolence will now have dangerous consequences. That menace, that thing, is now on the loose, all because you failed to stop him."  
  
"I'll find him."  
  
"Yes James, you will find him, and then you will bring him to me," The man smiled at a fuming Officer Logan, and turned to leave, pausing for only a moment, "We don't want another unfortunate mishap, like what happened with Ms. Pryor."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Ding! Dong!"  
  
"I'll get it!" Alex yelled enthusiastically, hurrying down the steps to get the door. He swung open the door, a wide grin on his face.  
  
"Ororo!"  
  
"Alex!" She smiled, giving him a tight hug. She looked stunning in a pair of brown slacks, and a white cashmere sweater, exotic bangles dangling off of her wrists, "Oh Alex it's been too long."  
  
He smiled back at her, reaching for the wine bottle in her hand.  
  
"Merlot, Jean's favorite. Thanks 'Ro. Here, come in. Lorna said she'd be down in a minute, but hell, you know her, a minute means three hours." Alex laughed loudly at his own joke, and led her in to the living room, "Can I get you anything?"  
  
"No, I'm fine thanks."  
  
"Okay then, I've got to run upstairs, but I'll be back in a minute. Make yourself at home."  
  
Ororo sighed and picked a stray hair off of her sweater, she blinked her large blue eyes twice, feeling a bit uneasy. Slowly she rose to her feet, and walked over to the shelves. Lorna and Alex had a cozy apartment that was decorated with tons of pictures. Ororo smiled, picking up a picture of the couple, they looked so in love. Her eyes shifted over to one of the two brothers, Scott and Alex. Alex was more attractive than Scott, but that might have been because of the age difference. Ororo had a thing for younger men. Remy was a little over 5yrs her junior.  
  
"Ro'?" Lorna appeared at the steps, her usually wild curls blow out, and ironed flat into sleek brown waves, "You look great."  
  
"So do you."  
  
"Ready to go?" Alex appeared once again, this time with a bit of smeared lipstick on his lips. Ororo smiled.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alright then, lets hit the road."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Merde." Remy cursed under his breath as he placed the queen of hearts atop the king of diamonds. Solitaire had to be the most boring card game ever created, and he could not think of one good reason for him to sit there and play it. He glanced down at his cards, cursing again, was he stuck? Had this pathetic excuse for a card game actually stumped him!?  
  
"Mary!! Can I talk to you!?"  
  
He could hear the bitter tone in Bobby's voice through the thin doors, and could practically see his face starting to redden. That was why he was stuck in a room playing solitaire, or more precisely, Bobby was why.  
  
The lie had been perfect. He was an old college friend, down on his luck, and knew nothing of any maximum security prison fugitives on the loose in Mountain Laurel, and Bobby had bought it. Remy still couldn't believe that he had, but he supposed that the man knew his wife well, and he knew that a good cop like her wouldn't let an ex-con stay in her guest room. Sighing, he got up from the failed game, and flopped down on the soft bed, letting his auburn hair fall messily into his eyes. He was still in shock that he was here, and with Mary of all people. She had taken him in, no questions, and they hadn't had much time to talk. She still hadn't given him a reason as to why, maybe he was her charity case of the month. A smile came across Remy's lips as he thought of Mary. She was pretty, but not in a 'look at me' kind of way. She had a natural, gentle, beauty, not too exotic or flashy, and her soft green eyes just made him go crazy. It was no secret that he was attracted to her, and he most likely would have kissed her earlier. However, it was probably a good thing he didn't. They both had their place in the world, and didn't belong with each other; besides, he would be gone by morning and out of her life.  
  
"Knock Knock Knock." His head popped up, looking quizzically at the door.  
  
"Come in?"  
  
The door was slowly pushed open, and in walked the last person Remy thought it would be. Nathalie smiled her toothy grin at him, and walked over to the bed, looking crazy in dress up wear. She had on a bright pink tutu, and what he assumed to be her mother's high heels. Fake pearls draped across her neck, making her look like some type of regal flamingo, and the fake gold crown on her head definitely made the costume. There was smeared pink lipstick on her lips, and sparkles all over her cheeks. Remy laughed and plucked a feather off her nose.  
  
"What can I do fo' ye'h, p'tit?" True, he had no idea why she was there. He knew that Mary had a daughter, but they had not been introduced.  
  
"We need another guest."  
  
"What?"  
  
The toddler looked annoyed, she put her hands on her tiny hips and glared at him, spelling it out very slowly, "We-need-another-guest."  
  
"Guest f'what, chere?"  
  
"My tea party!" She shrieked, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Without asking, she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"So who is this guy anyway?" Mary raised an eyebrow, and looked at her husband through the mirror. He had a frustrated look on his face, and was struggling to button his shirt properly. She sighed, and went back to putting on her makeup, pretending she didn't hear him, "Well? Are you going to answer?"  
  
"No."  
  
Bobby stopped fiddling with his buttons and stared angrily at her, his hands placed firmly on her hips, "And why not?"  
  
Mary sighed again, this time louder and more deliberately.  
  
"Because Ah've told ya'h a thousand tah'mes already Bobby, he's just an' old friend. Fallen' on some rough tah'mes. An' ah wanna help him."  
  
He snorted at that, and pulled off the annoying shirt, searching instead for a nice sweater.  
  
"Sugah, what's tha' matter?"  
  
"I just don't like it."  
  
"Well ya'h don' have t'lah'ke it, ya'h just have t'be civil. Its only for a little while." Actually, she didn't know how long it would be, but Mary secretly hoped it would be for longer than she had promised. There was something about the Cajun that she couldn't help but notice, something about his eyes.  
  
"I'm gonna go get Natalie dressed, we have to leave for Scott and Jeans in 20 minutes if we want to get there on time," Bobby said quickly, pecking his wife on the cheek, "I'll check on our guest."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
'Sit straight."  
  
"Mr. Remy your drinking from Mr. Bun's tea!"  
  
"Do you like this hat? I think it would look better on you."  
  
The little girl was a slave driver, and in 5 minutes she had Remy sitting next to a stuffed bunny and a my sized Barbie, with a pink hat on his head. He glared at her over the invisible steam of his fake tea, which was actually just warm water, while Nathalie adjusted Mr. Bun's bowtie. He had never felt so ridiculous in his life, but he could definitely congratulate a kid who could get him in this outfit, and live to see the next day. He smiled as she offered him a plastic cookie, she was a sweet little brat, even if she had somewhat dominatrix-like tendencies.  
  
"Nat-" Bobby froze in the door, a silly grin on his face, "Well, I see you've met our guest."  
  
"He plays very good tea party, Daddy."  
  
Remy blushed, "Merci." Her father bit his lower lip to keep from bursting out laughing, and Remy could feel red hot embarrassment lighting up his ears. It was one thing to get dressed up to please a little girl, but it was another thing to be laughed at by someone he considered to be a real ass. Bobby eventually composed himself, and scooped up his daughter.  
  
"We gotta get you dressed," Nathalie frowned, and attempted to wiggle out of his grip with no avail, but Bobby simply turned and addressed Remy, "Mr. LeBeau? Don't get too attached, you'll be leaving soon I trust?" He hoped.  
  
"Oui"  
  
"Bien," Bobby smirked, and shut the door, leaving Remy in the hall, a funny little scowl on his face. He sighed, and walked back into his temporary bedroom, and straight to the window. Letting his forehead rest on the glass, he shut his eyes tight, concentrating. When he let them reopen, a few minutes later, he gasped. There, just down the street, was his fiancée.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Ororo got out of Alex and Lorna's SUV, it wasn't exactly environmentally friendly, but neither was her smoking, so she dealt with it. With one sweep of her pale blue eyes, she took in the entire town. It was small, with cute little suburban houses surrounding the main square. It wasn't exactly her kind of place, but from the outside of the Summers' home, she could tell they had some taste, and a seriously large savings fund.  
  
"This is my brothers house." Alex chimed, wrapping his arm around Lorna, his blue eyes gazing happily up at the place, Lorna reached for his arm and pulled him up the driveway, and the trio eventually got to the door.  
  
"Knock Knock Knock."  
  
"Coming!!!" A very feminine voice rang out, its tone somewhat frazzled, "Sorry! Sorry! Here I come!" A tall redhead swung open the door, her green eyes wide and excited. She was dressed in simple black trousers and a nice black sweater, delicate silver earrings dangling off of her ears. She quickly reached up to give Alex a hug.  
  
"Oh Alex! Lorna! Its so great to see you, you look great! Is that a new haircut? I love those pants on you Al', I swear Scott's still growing, his pants are always to short!" The woman was talking a mile a minute, and Ororo was somewhat impressed that she could keep it up. After hugging Lorna, she turned to Ro', somewhat confused.  
  
"Jean, this is our friend Ororo, you remember her from the housewarming party?" Jean looked puzzled for a moment, but put two and two together and quickly gave Ororo an enthusiastic hug.  
  
"Of course I remember! Its great to see you again, are you joining us for dinner?"  
  
The taller woman nodded yes, and followed the others inside. They had a beautiful home, and thrived on the family style look. Ororo couldn't help but chuckle as Jean grumbled about one of her many kids leaving his toy truck in the living room.  
  
"You guys can relax in the living room, the Drakes, and the babysitter are both running a bit late." Jean had been going out of her mind waiting for the babysitter. Scott was running late, and the sitter still hadn't arrived, which left her single handed with four kids.  
  
"Mom, can I-" Nate froze in the doorway, looking embarrassed. He didn't much like company.  
  
"Nate! Say hi to Uncle Alex and Aunt Lorna, this is their friend Ororo," Jean smiled brightly, shoving a still pink Nathaniel towards them, "This is my son, Nathaniel."  
  
"How many kids do you have?" Ororo asked, looking at all of the family photos on the mantelpiece.  
  
"Nate, Rachel, Jacob, Seth, and-" She patted her stomach proudly, "That's 5 and counting. I swear Scott pokes holes in th-"  
  
"Mom," Jean flushed in embarrassment and turned back to her son, "Do you know where my gameboy is?"  
  
"Natey, sweetie, you don't have time to play gameboy. Go make sure your sister and brother are ready, and where's Seth? You're supposed to be watching him. Theresa will be here any minute." Nathaniel ambled off, grumbling over his gameboy, "Theresa Rourke, our babysitter for tonight. Anyone thirsty?"  
  
"Ororo brought some Merlot."  
  
"Oh my favorite! I'll be right back." Ororo, Alex, and Lorna all settled in on the couch, but were sitting for less than a minute when the front door swung open.  
  
"Family! I'm home!" Scott came in smiling, his brown hair flecked with snow. He was a tall man with broad shoulders and a very well built physique. His eyes were a dull brown, covered by thick reading glasses, but he was still handsome . . . in a "class president" sort of way. He turned to see Alex, and his smile only grew. "Aly!, sorry I'm late!" Scott hugged his brother quickly, and pecked Lorna on the cheek, "and who are you?"  
  
"Ororo Munroe," She smiled, enjoying his dumbfounded look. If he was the type of man she suspected him to be, than he had most likely lived in that town his whole life. Making her the most exotic woman he'd ever seen. Scott stared for a few moments, lost in the beautiful blue depths, but was rudely awoken by an angry cry from his wife.  
  
"Scott! Where have you been!?" Jean returned from the kitchen, balancing four glasses of wine on a tray.  
  
"Traffic is awful, but never fear, I'm home now," He kissed her quickly, "and look who I brought."  
  
"Theresa! Great, all ready than?" A teenage girl with soft brown hair emerged, she had big green eyes and earnest features.  
  
"Yep, where are the kids?" Right then, the four of them bumbled down the stairs, baby Seth in Nate's arms.  
  
"Ready to go" Rachel chimed, kissing her mom and dad, and turning to follow Theresa. The others did the same, after much fussing over from their mother.  
  
"Mr. Drake called me, he said that they were running late, so he would just drop Nathalie at my house."  
  
"Alright, be careful! Have fun!" Theresa and the kids left out the front door, and Jean, dropping her fake smile, collapsed on the couch, "Don't ever, leave me alone, with the four of them . . . again . . ."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Remy hadn't moved from the window. His eyes were still glued to the spot where he had seen her.  
  
What was going on?  
  
Why was she there?  
  
Did she know?  
  
Did Mary call her?  
  
Those questions, and about a million others were swimming around his head like guppies in a fish tank, and Remy couldn't focus on anything but the horrible pain of guilt he felt in his stomach.  
  
"Y'ave nothin' t'feel guilty 'bout." He said to himself.  
  
But was that really true? He had escaped, he was finally free from his wrongful imprisonment. He had finally done what she and Lorna had worked so hard to accomplish, and instead of running to her . . . instead of coming home to her, he had strayed. He had strayed straight into someone else's arms, another woman's care.  
  
Remy sighed, and slammed his fist on the glass.  
  
Was he even planning on telling Mary about Ororo? He had been making passes at her since he had arrived. She was beautiful, and not the kind of beauty that he was used to . . . no, hers was natural, flawless, the kind of beauty he longed for. Remy could get lost in her eyes, get tangled in her hair, and he could certainly get trapped in her smile.  
  
He shook those thoughts out of his head.  
  
No. It was impossible. Ororo, and his love for her wasn't the only thing separating him from Mary. Aside from her husband, and the family that she already had; there was also, a warrant for his arrest. A warrant that she was expected to fill.  
  
He sighed, and walked back over to the bed. Flopping down on his stomach, he smiled.  
  
There was no fighting it, and Remy had to be honest. . .he already was trapped in her smile.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"So Scott, what do you do?" Ororo leaned back on the couch, sipping at her glass casually. After the kids left, the adults were able to settle down and relax. Lorna and Alex sat together on the loveseat, her head resting on his shoulder, while Scott and Jean sat on the couch, every so often touching each other affectionately. Ororo felt a pain in her heart watching them, wishing that she could be with Remy, but she pushed it aside.  
  
"I'm a real estate developer, and I own Summers' real estate." He smiled smugly, obviously proud. Alex snorted from behind his glass.  
  
"Scotty never misses a chance to brag."  
  
"Don't be jealous Alex, that I'm the one with the stable job and family."  
  
"I think I need another drink!" Jean announced loudly before Alex could respond, "Scott will you get me something?"  
  
"Sure, I'll be right back."  
  
Lorna and Jean rolled their eyes, and Ororo couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Don't mind them, 'Ro, it's a constant competition between the two."  
  
"I believe it!"  
  
"I don't let it get to me . . .I remember one time, when we were younger," Alex said with a smile, "Scott dared me to-" He was interrupted, because at that moment a crash, and a horrible scream came from the kitchen.  
  
"Scott!!" Jean yelled, running towards the kitchen, Alex right behind her, "Scott what's the matter!?" The left wall of the kitchen was destroyed, all of the plates and the dishes lay broken on the floor. Scott was hunched over the sink, both hands over his eyes.  
  
"Alex . . . Alex comeon! We've got to get him to the hospital!" Jean screamed, reaching for her husband, "Hush baby, don't worry, you're gonna be fine."  
  
"My eyes . . .they burn, Oh Jean they burn . . ."  
  
Alex ran over, helping Scott to his feet, as Jean searched for the keys to their SUV. She was in a panic, her eyes wild, and her hair standing on end, "L-L-Lorna, stay here . . . watch the house, we'll be back. I'm sure," She took a deep breath, fumbling with her coat as she followed the two boys out the door, "I'm sure we'll be home soon!"  
  
"Jean wait!"  
  
"Just stay here!!" She screeched. The door slammed behind them, and Lorna and Ororo were left standing in the hall . . . very . . . very . . . confused.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Bobby! Great to see you, Theresa has been waiting for Nathalie," Chief Sean Cassidy** said with a smile on his face. Bobby was standing at his doorstep, Nathalie's little hand clutched tightly in his.  
  
"Yes, I apologize for being late, Mary had to fix her hair or something. Anyway, I'm just here to drop off Nathalie, I've got to get going back to the Summers'" He crouched down next to Nathalie and gave her a quick kiss, "You be good and listen to everything Theresa says alright?"  
  
"Alright daddy, I love you."  
  
"I love you too, have fun." Sean and Bobby smiled, watching her go, and Bobby stood back up.  
  
"Before you go, I wanted to ask you . . . Has Mary said anything to you about that night? You know, aside from the details?"  
  
"What night?"  
  
"The night she saw that fugitive escape."  
  
Bobby stared back at the chief, confused. Mary had never said anything about any fugitives, or any escapes.  
  
"No, she hasn't. In fact, she hasn't said anything. What happened?"  
  
Sean bit his lip, his eyebrows knitting together in concentration, "Here, come in the kitchen . . . I think we need to talk."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Knock Knock Knock!"  
  
Lorna jumped at the sound of the door. She and Ororo had been sitting in the kitchen, finishing off the wine. They were still petrified by the night's earlier events, but took Jean's orders, and didn't move. She pushed herself out of the chair, and walked over to the large oak door, swinging it open.  
  
"Hi!" Mary was standing in the doorway, a bright smile on her face, "Officer Dane?"  
  
"Mary!? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Jean, and Scott, they're our neighbors, we were invited."  
  
"I'm here with Alex, I can't believe this. What a coincidence!" Lorna laughed, letting Mary in, and leading her back into the living room, "You aren't going to believe who's here."  
  
"Who?" Ororo and Mary asked in unison. They both smiled, and Mary stuck out her hand to shake Ororo's.  
  
"Mary Drake, this is Ororo Munroe. Mary, do you remember Remy LeBeau? The inmate who escaped?"  
  
BANG. It was like a gunshot ringing out in her ears. Mary stared blankly at the two women, her eyes as wide as saucers, did they know?  
  
"Uh . . . uh . . . pardon?"  
  
"Remy LeBeau, he was one of the inmates at the prison . . . the one you saw escape."  
  
"You saw Remy escape?" Ororo asked curiously, sitting up in her chair, "You were there?"  
  
"Was she there? Mary was the only one down there when he disappeared!"  
  
"I'm sorry . . . who are you again?" Mary asked, her breath coming more hastily. She felt faint, and dizzy, perspiration formed on her brow.  
  
"Ororo Munroe, I'm his fiancée."  
  
"Mary are you alright?" Lorna asked. Mary had sunk down onto the couch, her shoulders drooping, and her eyes fluttering.  
  
"I'm fine . . . just the heat . . ." It was an odd thing to say, especially since it was around 30 degrees outside.  
  
"Please" Ororo sat down next to her, forcing Mary to look deep into her eyes, "Please, do you remember anything about that night? Do you know where he is?"  
  
"Ororo how would she know, she's a cop, she just saw him leave."  
  
"Shush! Mary please, do you know anything?"  
  
Mary stared at her. She could tell. She could tell just by looking at the woman. She could see the fear in her eyes. Ororo, who ever that was, truly cared for him. Cared for Remy. Even so, Mary couldn't bring herself to tell. Maybe it was fear, a fear of being found out. Maybe it was because she really didn't know what to say . . . Or maybe, it was because she knew that if she told the truth, she could lose him.  
  
It was that fear. That fear of losing someone she had only known for a few days that drove her to her answer.  
  
"No . . . No I don't . . ."  
  
That fear that made her a liar.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
~OH!!  
  
-Foo  
  
** I don't know if I mentioned this, but Sean Cassidy is the police chief, and Mary's boss. He is also Theresa Rourke's father. In comic world, Sean Cassidy is the mutant banshee . . . his daughter, Theresa, would be Siren.  
  
------------------------- ------------------------- Reviewer Comments ------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Loved the reviews! Keep em' coming!  
  
XxFleurdelysxx -------------------  
Hahaha of course he's innocent! . . . or is he? I'm not telling, but then again . . . he could always be guilty of something that's really not that bad, or is it? I don't know! Ah! Confusing myself! So yay!! I finally go this posted, despite our endless online chats about the crossover, I was able to get something else done :P . . .Storm, ahh yes, well I had to make her cool. She is always, well, BORING! Hahaha . . .Bobby! well I was reading my magical book, and it said that even though he was nice and playful, he had a wicked temper. Yes, a side of bobby we never see! So I had to work that in, lol . . . and since sexy Remy is sitting in his kitchen? Well possessiveness seemed the way to go! IT! Oh yes, IT! Jean is not feeling IT with Scott anymore I'm afraid, maybe she needs a certain furry midget to get her back in gear . . . heh heh heh, anyone care WHO Nate's father is by the way?! Ewww silverfish! No no!  
  
T. ---  
For as long as you have been reviewing my stories, I have received no emotion from you . . . no smiles, cries, laughs, but then again, from a penname like T. what can you expect? Hahahaa! But getting your reviews, since you only review the very best, is like this fabulous gift . . . no matter how apathetic they may be. I squealed in delight when I saw the little smiley face, now we must move on to exclamation points! Yeehaw! And yes, I love Remy and Rogue . . . don't we all!!  
  
Ewa -----  
Oh yay! A new fan! Thanks for the compliments, and keep tha' reviews coming!! Things will only get better!  
  
Rogue4787 -------------  
Heh heh heh, first time I have been officially addressed by "Foo"! haha. Thank you for zee compliments!!! And to your complaints? Well I agree! But I had to do it, did yah really think I would make these people happy? Bobby and Rogue .. . .well dumbass Bryan Singer made them a couple in his movie, so what the hell!? I made them a couple in mine! Haha! It was either him or Colossus, who would you have chosen? Jean and Mary are NOT best friends. Mary was good friends with Scott in college and Jean was just part of the deal when she married him. 'sides, I don't like Ororo that much, so Rogue needed a new friend! LoL! Mary is a fab cop, I got the idea from the sims, and the movie "Angel Eyes" (which is quite bad, by the way) and well yeah, shes a cop, and now I can't see her as anything else! Well, cept maybe a reporter, but that's another story (Demon Eyes, by MzJenna) James is Logan's 1st name, in Marvel land. His real name is James Howlett, but he goes by Logan. In my story, he changed his name after his fiancée was murdered. Lucky you, Ororo was a major player in this chapter, I hope it helped! Mutants? Confusion? Well it can't be more confusing from this reviewer comment can it? Lol. I haven't confirmed, officially, anyone as a mutant, but you can guess at some . . .And if you like LeGarcon, may I suggest reading "Through Time" and "sixteen years", Fleur and I are doing a crossover between the Aimée series and 16yrs around the end of LeGarcon. Keep readinz!!  
  
Ishandahlaf --------------  
Would you believe I've always thought your name was "Island-and-a- half"?! Hahaha, what is it anyway?! Oer yeah, right, the story! LoL. Huzzah for the fab review! I am driving my friends crazy by saying that, they all think im crazy . . .well moreso than I already seemed. They HAD to leave the prison; there is only so much you can do through those bars (hehe). Ororo and Remy! Bobby and Rogue! It's my two least favorite people paried with my two favorite people! Well that's not entirely true, at least I didn't put Rogue with Scott * shudder *. But as for, what was it? "garbageface" bobby, Hahaha I love that by the way, well . . . I never really had a problem with the guy until the movies. Once again, how much I HATE Bryan Singer . . . the only thing he did right was cast Logan and Xavier as Pat and Hugh . . . that guy better get his act to together by the third movie, but im not complaining! I loved 'em anyway!! Now kiddies! Don't get the wrong idea! Im not advocating cigarettes, or saying that she smokes ALL THE TIME, but she was just stressed . . . proally picked it up from the prisoners. Forgive me for being perky, but I wrote half of this while listening to old Nsync CDs. You want Romyness? Heh heh heh, check out the next chapter for sure!!!!! Im out like a tortise on . . . on . . . aww hell, a turtle with ADHD. Hahaha.  
  
Remember Me ------------------  
remys*nipples* remys*nipples* remys*nipples* remys*nipples* remys*nipples* remys*nipples* remys*nipples* remys*nipples* remys*nipples* remys*nipples* remys*nipples* remys*nipples* remys*nipples* remys*nipples* remys*nipples* remys*nipples* remys*nipples* remys*nipples* remys*nipples* remys*nipples* remys*nipples* remys*nipples* remys*nipples* remys*nipples* remys*nipples* now comeon girls! You know you were fantasizing! Hahahaha . . . tell your doctor that im sorry for the wait, but shit this good is hard to come by! Besides, you may OD on remys*nipples* remys*nipples* remys*nipples* remys*nipples* remys*nipples* remys*nipples* remys*nipples* remys*nipples* remys*nipples* remys*nipples*  
  
Remy Shall Kill Belladonna (too lazy to log in)() ------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"it" was used to describe that feeling . . . umm, jeez how to explain. Well, she's falling for him. He's making her feel all warm and tingly inside! Lol!  
  
IgambleLife --------------  
adammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, no no! Alex all the way, hehe. Glad you caught on to the Ro/Lo, but once he sees Jean I think her chances are diminished. Lol. But that is not my focus! ROMY IS!!!! Shit, is gullible really written on the ceiling? * looks up * Oh! Silly me! its not written on my ceiling, its written on his! Yes, I know, I am so figted . . . gach! Gifted*** ANYWAY I guess I answered your question about Remy, yep he's around for a little while . . . I even tossed in a nice grumbling moment between him and Mary's hubby. Oh no!!! Did I really ruin it!? I'm sorry! But hell, its only been like 5 months since it came out, the warnings are off! Hahaha, well I read the book knowing he was gonna die and I spent the whole night crying anyway . . . but that's just me, and im REALLY WEIRD.  
  
Va-river gal ---------------  
Oh well that's a relief! Lol, thanks for the review, and im glad you liked the kiss! He's such a gentleman . . . *melts* haha  
  
ChristyS ----------  
As of right now there is no Cajun vengeance planned, though I can see you hinting that you'd like it! Ahh well, it'll still be good!! Review faster and I'll update faster!!  
  
**Did I forget you? Sorry if I did! But ahh well, that just means another EXTRA LONG one next time! 


	6. Caught

~~*swallows*  
  
oh gosh  
  
it's been since November  
  
oh gosh  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I didn't mean to  
  
I just . . . got . . .  
  
Sidetracked.  
  
*chuckles nervously*  
  
I better not say anything . . . just let you read while I hang my head in shame  
  
(and this is a good one, I promise)  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Torn  
  
Chapter 6.  
  
Caught  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Remy jumped when he heard a loud "BANG" sound from downstairs. He leapt out of bed and ran for the door. His hand was only inches from the knob when it swung open in his face. He ducked back, excellent reflexes protecting him from a bloody nose, and narrowed his eyes, smiling softly, "Y'back early, chere. What yeh doin' home?"  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Bobby's hands were gripping the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles had begun to turn white. His eyes were fixated on an unseen point, silently seething. The only sounds in the car being the windshield wipers and his unnaturally calm breathing.  
  
He had been sitting there for an hour, letting the snow pile up on the green SUV as he waited outside of Commissioner Cassidy's house. His cell phone was sitting on the chill passenger seat beside him.  
  
It hadn't rung once.  
  
In fact, no one at Scott or Jean's seemed to notice he was missing.  
  
He dug his nails further into the steering wheel, blood drawing in his mouth as he tried to get rid of the ringing in his ears.  
  
Not even his wife.  
  
He spat.  
  
His lying, cheating wife.  
  
No. He couldn't say she cheated. He didn't know that. But he knew she lied. It took all of 30 seconds to apply the information Commissioner Cassidy had given him to the current situation he found himself in, and all of 60 to connect the dots.  
  
And figure out just who the hell this 'college friend' was.  
  
~ one hour earlier ~  
  
"Sit down, Robert." Commissioner Cassidy said slowly, his thick brow knitting in concern as he stared at the man across from him.  
  
Bobby nodded and sat down in one of the cushy armchairs, his back tensing at the urgency in Commissioner Cassidy's voice. He managed a weak smile, though, "Call me Bobby, Sean, I must have told you a thousand times by now."  
  
Sean sighed and nodded, "Bobby, right, sorry, things have just been pretty _serious_ lately. I'm a little concerned to hear that Mary hasn't mentioned that morning at the prison."  
  
Bobby frowned, and laced his fingers together, leaning forward, "Why? Did something happen?"  
  
Sean nodded, "I wasn't there, personally, but the situation was reported by both the state prison's officers, and officer Bishop, Luke. It seems Mary had an altercation with the prisoner she and Luke had admitted earlier that day. She was rescued by a.. . ." He frowned, his eyes roaming up to the ceiling as his brow furrowed in thought, "I'm trying to recall the name."  
  
Bobby nodded, his fingers gripping the armrest as he waited impatiently.  
  
"Yes. Prisoner LeBeau I think. A Remy LeBeau in for—"  
  
Bobby's eyes widened as he sat up very straight in his chair, "LeBeau?" He interrupted, "Remy LeBeau?!"  
  
"Bobby, what's the matter . . .?" Sean began, frowning, but he saw the strange look in Bobby's eyes stopped.  
  
"Tell me everything, Sean. Don't leave out a single detail."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Shh, baby, you're fine." Scott moaned as his wife whispered soothing words in his ear, running her hand over his forehead and softly kissing his temple. She shot Alex a worried look, and he swallowed, his back stiffening against the wall, but he managed to give her a weak smile. Tears sprung into Jean's eyes and she inhaled sharply, "What happened, slim?" She asked in her soft voice, "You're eyes . . . what was it?" He coughed, and blinked, but Jean saw red and she put her hands over his eyes, "Don't do that." She said quietly.  
  
He nodded, pursing his lips, "It burns, Jean. It burns."  
  
She looked back up at Alex, her hand tightening in Scott's as she brought his knuckles up her lips. "Do you think it's . . .?" She asked.  
  
Alex nodded, "I know it."  
  
Jean leaned forward over her husband, laying her head on his chest. She was happy he couldn't open his eyes, that way he couldn't see her cry.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Nathalie frowned, tutting and wagging her finger at the small brown-haired boy. He stared up at her with wide green eyes, confused, and she sighed, pointing to the tiny snowman she had grown so attached to, "This is _my_ Icy, Jakey, _not_ _yours_." He didn't seem to like that, and reached for the toy again, snatching it from her and nearly ripping off the arm, "No Jakey!" She screamed, but the three year old was pretty strong.  
  
Nate snorted at the scene, hugging his knees closer to his chest as he gazed out the window. He narrowed his eyes at the snowman they had made earlier that night, the hat had fallen off of it, and was now laying on its side in the snow. He sighed. He was sick of being stuck in babysitting with his younger siblings, he could take care of himself. His parents were more comfortable, though, having him there with Theresa than home with them, or home at all. He sighed, shutting his eyes. He wasn't in the best mood. Nathalie screamed again, and baby Seth started to cry. It was chaotic, with Rachel laughing hysterically in the corner and Theresa trying to hush them all. He wondered for a minute or two how she did it, but then went back to gazing out the window.  
  
He didn't notice Nathalie mosey over to him, until she was about two inches from his face.  
  
"Boo."  
  
"Ah!" He yelled, jumping slightly and glaring at her, "What'd you do that for?"  
  
She giggled, putting her hand over her mouth, "Jakey's in time out. Do you wanna play with me and Icy?" He frowned and shook his head. "Why not?" She whined.  
  
Nate didn't respond, concentrating on the hat outside and watching it collect snow, and Nathalie crawled up to sit next to him.  
  
"I like the snow." She said softly, staring out at it, "Winter's much nicer than summer, don't yah think?"  
  
He shrugged, "I don't know. I guess so."  
  
She smiled, "My daddy takes me out in the snow all the time . . . does your daddy do that?"  
  
He shook his head, "I don't have a daddy."  
  
"What about Uncle Scott?"  
  
He sighed, "Scott's my step-dad, and he's nice, but he's not my father."  
  
"Oh . . ." She bit her lower lip, and frowned, "Well . . . I'm sure if you _did_ have a daddy, he'd take you out in the snow." She looked down at her hands after she said that, and looked up, smiling.  
  
"Thanks Nat'."  
  
She grinned, and looked back out the window, "You're welcome." Her eyes widened, and she looked back at him when she saw the hat sitting back atop their snowman's head.  
  
The corners of his lips turned up, but he didn't turn away from the window.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Logan signaled to the officers behind him, before turning and walking up the steps of the emergency ward. They were instructed to wait 5 minutes for him to assess the situation, and then proceed to enter the building.  
  
The subject was suspected to be sleeping.  
  
He sighed, flaring his nostrils as he entered the large doors and brushed past a few shrieking nurses. He approached the large hospital desk, and frowned at the woman sitting behind it, filing her nails.  
  
He cleared his throat, and she looked up. She had beady brown eyes and thick dark eyebrows, "Yes?"  
  
Logan flashed his badge, "A patient named Scott Summers? He was brought in here with severe damage to his eyes."  
  
The woman glanced down at the computer screen and nodded, "Room 326 . . . the doctors . . . what's this about?"  
  
He snorted, and turned away, not answering her. He didn't have any time to waste. He walked quickly down the halls until he got right outside of room 326, his frown deepening as he wondered why his boss had been so adamant about this particular subject. He raised his fist to knock on the door, but it opened and a tall blonde man walked out. There were tears in his eyes and he mumbled an "excuse me". Logan raised his eyebrows, and walked into the room.  
  
His eyes grew wide.  
  
There was a woman sitting on the chair, not facing him, with her cheek pressed against the unconscious man's stomach. She had long red hair that fanned out across the hospital sheets, hiding her face, but Logan could tell she was beautiful.  
  
He smiled softly.  
  
Red-heads always were.  
  
He cleared his throat again, and she looked up, emerald eyes shining red with tears. She jumped slightly as he entered, and smoothed back her hair, wiping at her cheeks.  
  
"Yes? Are you a doctor?"  
  
He shook his head no, "Will you step outside with me, ma'am?"  
  
"If you're not a doctor, no." She frowned, "Who are you?"  
  
He showed her his badge, "M'with the government. Please, Mrs. Summers."  
  
She sighed and nodded, getting to her feet. She glanced back at her husband before following him out the door. "Alright." She sighed, "What's all this about?"  
  
"Mrs. Summers my name is Off—" He bit his lower lip, dazed inside of her eyes, "James. My name is James. I've come here to talk to you about yer husband."  
  
She narrowed her eyes and looked past him, wondering where Alex had went, "James, I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
He frowned, "The night's previous events, lady. The explosion, an' the fact that he's got tape over his eyes to keep 'im from blowin' up this whole hospital."  
  
"I would really feel more comfortable talking about this when my brother in law gets back. He should be here any minute and I--."  
  
"I don't have time for that, Mrs. Summers." He said impatiently.  
  
She swallowed, "What is it that you want to do?"  
  
"The government is concerned about his welfare." He began in a low tone, "And all we want to do is help you, and your family. You have children?"  
  
Her shoulders slumped and she nodded slowly, "Five, I mean, four."  
  
He stared at her for a moment, and sighed, "Come with me." Jean nodded again and took his arm as he led her to a pair of hospital chairs.  
  
He promised her that it would only be for a short while. He promised her that it was only an observation.  
  
He promised her it was for their own good.  
  
And after Officer Logan had finished, Jean fell into his arms, sobbing as she reluctantly agreed. He held her tight in them, feeling low, but powerful at the same time with the beautiful woman in his arms, and nodded towards his men who had entered the hospital. They walked into Scott's room, and wheeled him on a gurney out into the hall without Jean noticing.  
  
Officer Logan sighed and uncomfortably shifted beneath the woman.  
  
He was nearly positive she would never see her husband again.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
The merlot was gone. The wine was gone. The beer was gone. The vodka was gone. The rum was gone. The gin was gone. Even the champagne was gone.  
  
There wasn't a single drop of alcohol left in the house, and Mary didn't feel drunk at all.  
  
Ororo, Lorna and her had spent the entire night cozying up by Jean's fire, waiting and wondering for a phone call. They all still had glasses clutched in their hands, dripping with more mixtures of alcohol than they could count. It had been Ororo who suggested finishing off the Merlot to calm Lorna's nerves, but it had been Mary who insisted on drinking just about everything else.  
  
She needed to relax. She _wanted_ to relax, but sitting there in the cushy armchair, her Emerald eyes bright on Ororo, she couldn't. The hairs on the back of her neck were still standing up.  
  
Remy.  
  
She tightened her grip on the armrests.  
  
He had lied to her.  
  
Worse than that!  
  
He had lied to her, and deceived her.  
  
He had . . . She inhaled sharply, taken advantage of her. Afterall, he could tell, she knew he could tell, men like that always could. She knew herself, that from the minute she laid eyes on him, she probably made it blatantly obvious that he was the most attractive man she had ever seen. She snorted. He was the most attractive _human being_, she had ever seen, and going through the animal kingdom and all of the plants she knew, it would be safe to say that he was the most attractive out of all of them, too. Her knees had weakened for him, and when he opened his soft lips to speak, emitting the syrupy low tone of an effortlessly charming man, the kind of voice she only read about in her romance novels, she nearly passed out. Aside from being gorgeous, though, there was something else. There was another reason she had wanted him around. Another reason that she had broken her lawful vows to house him. She liked him. She bit her lower lip, swallowing. He was sweet, and funny, and charming, and he knew how to make her smile just by raising an eyebrow. She didn't know how she could have so much of an opinion on someone after knowing him for not even a week, but she did.  
  
She sighed. "Love at first sight" was another thing she only _read_ about.  
  
Mary gasped, sitting straighter in her chair.  
  
Love?  
  
She didn't love him! She hated him!  
  
She narrowed her eyes again, staring back at Ororo. She hated every lying piece of him. Every false he whispered to her in his deep silky voice, and every promise he made her break with his devastating gaze. She hated every single shiver he sent down her spine, and every smile she got when he raised his eyebrows at her.  
  
"Mary?" Her head shot up at the sound of Lorna's question, "I asked, are you finished with that?"  
  
Mary looked down at her glass and nodded, handing it to the taller woman before her. Lorna took the glass and headed for the kitchen, letting out a surprised gasp when the phone rang.  
  
She ran to it, "Hello?!" She asked, clutching the receiver. Mary and Ororo sat up straighter in their chairs, frowning slightly. They relaxed when Lorna breathed Alex's name, though, letting her own shoulders drop as she leaned against the wall.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
'Scottie's still sleeping, they gave him drugs.'  
  
"What happened tonight, Al', please tell me."  
  
There was a tensed pause.  
  
'I can't Lorna, not here, and not with Ororo there.'  
  
"Mary got here, too."  
  
'She did? Good, I'll tell Jean, she was worried. You might as well tell Mary to head home, and drive Ro' back to our place.'  
  
"What about the kids?"  
  
'Theresa's shift doesn't end until midnight, she can keep them until then, and then you can pick them up and take them back to the house if we're not back.'  
  
"Alright. You don't think you'll be back by then?"  
  
'I don't know, Lorna, I really don't. I should go find Jean. I'll call you later, love.'  
  
"Okay, bye . . ." Lorna hung up the phone on the wall and sighed, shaking her head. She turned back to the girls, "Mary, you should go home. I'm going to drive Ro' home, there isn't much we can do."  
  
Mary nodded and got to her feet, "Ah just wish there was somethin' ah could do."  
  
She gave her a weak smile, "Me too." Mary walked to the hall and grabbed her coat, mumbling quick "goodbyes" to both women before stepping back out into the snow. She paused for a moment, feeling like she was forgetting something, but pressed on anyway.  
  
She could see her house from where she was standing in the deep know. His light was on, shining bright in the highest room, and Mary narrowed her eyes at it.  
  
She quickened her pace until she was running, tears in her eyes, and soon she reached the front door. She swung it open, and it slammed shut with a loud BANG. Her heart was pounding as she raced up the steps.  
  
Mary swallowed once more before she reached for the doorknob, and swung open the guest room door.  
  
She snorted. He was standing there, a few feet away from the door. He stared out at her from under the auburn locks that framed his face, and she felt her heart do a little pitter-patter.  
  
He narrowed his eyes, smiling softly, "Y'back early, chere. What yeh doin' home?"  
  
"This is mah house!" She cried, her green eyes blazing and her hands balled into fists, "An' unlahk yoahself, Ah actually live here!"  
  
He frowned at her harsh tone, and put his hands up, "What's goin' on, chere? Y'want Gambit t'leave?"  
  
"Yes." She spat, "Ah want Gambit ta'leave." She narrowed her eyes, "Ah want him ta'get his lyin', cheatin' ass outtah mah house! Yah think yah can handle that?! Or do ah have to call the police?"  
  
His frown deepened and he narrowed his fiery eyes, "What's de sudden change o'heart, chere, nervous dat y'husband might find out 'bout yeh feelin's fo' me?"  
  
She snorted, "_Mah_ feelin's, Remy? _Mahne_!? What about yoahs? Yah feelin' guilty fa'nearly kissin' me when yah had a wahfe at home all this time? Takin' advantage of me?"  
  
He froze, his eyes widening. Caught. "Mary..."  
  
She shook her head, walking over to the closet and reaching for his prison uniform. She threw it at him violently, along with his hard shoes, "Just leave, Remy... ah don't wanna see yoah face no more! Ah am an officer of tha'state of Pennsylvania, yah shouldah never came her in tha'first place." She spun around; her eyes wet and fiery, "Go back to yoah wahfe."  
  
"I don' kno' how yeh found out about dat, chere, but Ororo's not m'wfe, an I--"  
  
"A Fiancé is tha'same thing." She said haughtily, interrupting him, "It's the same commitment."  
  
He frowned at her, "An' I never took advantage of you."  
  
"No, stayin' in mah house while yah got one of yah own is perfectly normal. Especially considerin' we never met before that naht in tha'prison, an' that yah had 'Ro waitin' for yah for all this tahme."  
  
"Well maybe dere's somethin' there I don' want t'go back to." He said, looking away. He frowned, glancing at her, "Or maybe dere was somethin' else dat led me here."  
  
Her features softened, though he could tell she was still angry, "Why would anythin' lead yah here, Remy?"  
  
He turned to face her, "Aside from yeh, chere?"  
  
Her frown disappeared, and her eyebrows knitted together, "What?"  
  
He walked to her, and smiled down at her, his dark shaggy hair falling before his eyes, "Maybe I came here t'see you."  
  
Her mouth opened slightly, and the sharp look in her eyes disappeared, "Remy..."  
  
"What?"  
  
She frowned, suddenly looking down and taking a step back, "Ah'm married, an' an officer of tha'court." She swallowed, her voice getting stronger as she looked back up at him, "An officer of tha' court of tha' state of Pennsylvania. An' you are a convicted fugitive who belongs on death row... Yah a criminal an' ah kept yah in mah home!"  
  
He frowned, cocking his head to the side, "I don' t'ink it was de cop side of yeh dat let me stay here, chere."  
  
"Was it tha'wahfe side? Tha'mother?" She shook her head, "Ah'm terrible in all three counts now."  
  
"An' what makes yeh a terrible mother, p'tit?" He asked softly, frowning at her, "An' y'din' do anyt'in wit me, yeh not a terrible wife, neither."  
  
She looked up at him, her eyes wide as they stared into his, "Ah didn't do anythin' with yah physically, Remy... mah heart's a different story."  
  
He smiled weakly, closing the gap between them once more, "What's dat mean, chere?"  
  
She frowned sadly, her eyes not leaving his, "Ah... ah'm mar—"  
  
"Shh," He put his fingers to her lips, "Lets forget 'bout dat." He leaned down closer to her, his long bangs shrouding their faces in shadow, "Y'jus' wanna tell me how y'feel, Mary?" She shook her head no, and he smiled, "I don' want t'make yeh do somethin' y'don' wanna do." He leaned even further, his lips inches from hers, "An' I don' wanna have t'leave."  
  
She shook her head, his breath hot against hers, looking down, "Yah hurt me... yah lied to me."  
  
His features softened, "I'm sorry 'bout dat."  
  
"Why didn' yah tell me about her?" She asked, looking back into his eyes again.  
  
"I didn't want t'leave," He frowned, "I didn't want t'leave yeh..."  
  
She put her hand on his cheek, and pressed her forehead against his, "I didn't want yah ta'leave, either." She whispered, tilting her chin up, "Still don't." She didn't hesitate for a second, and pressed her lips against his.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
~haHA!  
  
-Foo  
  
------------------------- ------------------------- Reviewer Comments ------------------------- -------------------------  
  
~* xxFleurdelysxx  
Ahh, M'dearest Fleur . . . how long has it been? What? Just yesterday? Oh, nope, I'm talking to actually WHILE I write this. So, in theory, I could just answer all of your questions and comments here, and no doubt I already have. But what the hey, I need filler, and adding reviewers as credible as you makes me look popular! Yay! *NOTE TO READERS* Take advice from mon bon amie here . . . complimenting Foo is a GREAT way to start a review. Ah, comments, and questions. Yes, _of course_ we have a sweet Remy. He's adorable when he's sweet, and I've had so much practice writing thoughts and shit, that it just made sense to plug in some fluffy fonts. This _is_ a romance, after all. FOO CAN WRITE ROMANCE! SHE CAN! *cough* and that's exactly why she's enlisting you to write her smut! Hehehe. Powers. Ahh. Powers. The joy of MUTANTNESS. I can't tell you, it would be too nice, and we all know that Foo is evil. So you shall just have to _wait_ and _wonder_. A hint, though, is Foo herself, who is EVIL, and doesn't like straight fluff. Which means . . . this story will have a _plot_, which means I need conflict . . . *sinister smile*. All will be revealed in due time! Nathalie is very cute : P if not a _bit_ bratty. Sweet kid, though, and it's a shame that her mommy and daddy are in a bad place right now. I don't like 'Ro, so naturally I'm gonna hurt her, though, I _am_ growing to like this one. And nope, no Belle, I've OD'd on assassins and thieves, etc. I stuck with home-grown Xmen for this one. Ororo cares about him a lot, and he's her best friend in the world, and always will be. But I think that they both have their feelings confused. She loves him more than he loves her, but I don't think either are in love for the right reasons. Ahh that's all? Hehe, thanks for the great LONG review! CROSSOVER ROCKS!  
  
~*VA-river-gal  
Hehehe, everyone likes Natalie! And thanks for telling me it was worth the wait! Let's hope this one was too?? Haha, yup, Jean and Scott are like rabbits *giggle*. Nate's from a previous relationship, though, which explains why he is so much older. Nate Grey *chuckle*, Rachel Summers, Jacob Summers, and Seth Summers, and then there's new baby . . . god damn! Yer right! That's a lot of kids! And a HELL of a lot of summer's!!! Ha, yes, remember, patience is a virtue, and you certainly need a lot of it when it comes to Foo. Bobby never made it to the Summers'! At least not _yet_, *evil laugh*. SHAME ON MARY TIMES A BILLION! BUT YAAAAAAY! SMUT! Hahahahahahaha Thanks for the review!  
  
~*T. ()  
T.! You LAUGHED! Yay! *does happy dance* Why did I not update sooner!? I want more capital letters and laughs from you!! Thanks for the review! And the LAUGH!  
  
~*roguelebeau003xx ()  
Haha, thanks! I looooove new readers, and as long as you don't run away after reading this, all should be well. *chuckle*. Alright! Look! A question! As you can tell, there is mutant unrest in this story. They aren't discussed or mentioned, and these people aren't mutants (at least not that you know of) or Xmen, because on the whole, the world is blissfully unaware of mutants. Mutant laws are a bit different from Marvel's, too. Your powers don't necessarily come out at puberty, they can happen at any time, which is part of the reason they're so frightening. Scientists who are researching them, like Logan's weird boss, don't really _know_ much about it all. More references to mutants? Lorna's green hair, Remy blowing up the bars, the mutant testing with "Ms. Blair" and "Blob", Logan and his mysterious boss, mysterious boss and Logan referring to Ororo as "the storm", Remy's reference to "wrongful imprisonment", Remy describing what had happened to his cellmate, Lorna talking about Remy's "wrongful imprisonment", Jean's insistence for Lorna and 'Ro to stay behind. And in this chapter, Scott being taken away, Jean's question to Alex, and Logan's strange appearance at the hospital. This story, despite being a romance, has a _lot_ to do with mutants and how their discovery rocks the foundation of this small town. The psychos who are involved in it, the mutants who are scared and alone and the gallant people who are trying to protect them. Morlocks will make an appearance (despite me thinking they're really gross) and so will Charles Xavier. This is only the beginning! So keep reading!!  
  
~*ishandahalf  
*waves her gold star proudly in the air* Thank yah, darlin'! I always liked gold . . . _shiney_ . . . *snaps back into reality*. Right! Review! Review comments! Yes, things are certainly falling apart. Mutantness is becoming more important in the story (though it still hasn't affected our couple, *wink*wink*) and SECRETS are being revealed. As you can tell, things really went haywire in this chapter, and the next chapter is really an official TURNING POINT in the story. It's a special chapter, and you'll see why. There's no turning back after it. *grins and tosses bobby and 'ro into the trash* And yup, bobby found out, and yup remy and rogue kissed, and yup, the world as they know it is coming to an end. MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Haha! And YES! SHOUT IT LOUD AND SHOUT IT PROUD! REMY HAD A TEA PARTY!! Ahhh calm down foo : P, and yes, the next chapter *bursts out into hysterical giggling* alright, I _suppose_ you could call it Romyness . . .  
  
~*The Rogue Cajun  
Danke. Love new readers as I mentioned before! Thanks for the review!!  
  
~*Rogue4787  
Sexual tension GALORE, darlin', and now it's just EXPLODING! SPILLING OVER THE TOP! KABOW!!!!!! Yup yup. Action out, emotion IN, ha, not really, because after the next 1 (maybe 2) emotional chapters, we're switching right back into action fun fun. I changed everything! My plot! Where is my plot!? AHH! WHAT AM I GONNA DO!? *phew* mini-breakdown there, sorry, *chuckles*. I really don't know what's going to happen. I want this to stay true to the title, and true to the summary, and true to the fact that it's a romance, and fight all my basic foo instincts to shove action and a villain in. We can see if it works, or if Foo is a good enough writer to write an AWESOME story with both . . . can I do it? Let's hope so! Sorry for the wait! Thanks for the review!!!  
  
~~~  
  
*phew* 


End file.
